The Will of the Transformers II
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: Sequel to the First one. When an Ancient Decepticon rises for revenge Jane Jordan and her team must protect Sam knowing that he shall discover the history of the Transformers and defeat the enemy once and for all. Violence and Language throughout.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Will of The Transfomers II**_

 **Chapter 1: The Battle for Shanghai**

17,000 BC

 _Earth. Birth place of the human race. A species much like our own. Capable of great compassion and great violence._

A group of tribal people who are hunting a binge tiger. They see it and they chase the tiger. They stop and they made a surprising discovery. A giant metal pyramid is shown in the middle of a battlefield. A race of robots are at war. One Decepticon sees the humans and attack them. His eyes glow like the fires of Hell. He is the first Decepticon who hate the humans.

 _For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have meet before..._

 ** _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_**

* * *

 **Shanghai, China, 22:14 hrs - today**

2 years later, Jane, Gabrielle, and Task Force 2814 are on a mission with the NEST team to hunt down any remaining Decepticons that are still hiding around the world. Jane is now 19 years old and now lives with the Autobots. She graduate from high school and join the military. She is the leader of the task force. Gabrielle is now 22 years old and is second in command. From a factory in the city, the civilians begin evacuating from the site. Police and military are wearing gas masks to protect themselves from the toxic spill.

" _Newsflash from the BBC."_

 _"Breaking news out of Shanghai. There's been a major toxic spill in the Shanghai factory district. The whole city is being..."_

" _We're staying on top of this developing story for you. We'll bring you any new information as we get it."_

 **Pentagon - NEST Command**

At the command center, General Morshower and his officers are monitoring the operation preparing to deployed NEST and Task Force 2814 on the ground.

"NEST Seahawks approaching target." Said a female NEST officer.

"Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir."

"Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius."

"All right, give NEST team the go." General Morshower said.

"Black Hawks, you're clear to land." A officer said.

 **[Shanghai, China]**

In the sky above, a group of Black Hawks are touching down and the troops depart from the aircraft. An old ice cream truck drives through the street.

It reads **"Decepticons suck my popsicle."**

" _Ding-a-ling! Come out and get yo' ice cream. Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whuppin'."_

In the skies above, Task Force 2814 are in their constructs preparing to aid the NEST team. John Davis is in a helicopter with Lennox, Epps and a few members of the NEST. Shan is in a motorcycle construct with the Arcee Sisters ready to be deployed. David is in a DPV construct fully load with a passenger and a gunner. Gabrielle is in Ironhide. Tamika is riding in Sideswipe. And as for Nikolai, he's in the skies in a MI-24 construct patrolling the area. He sees an open area and hovers over it.

"Spestnaz, you are clear to drop." He said.

A small group of Spestnaz constructs rope down and prepare to join the aid. Nikolai leaves the drop zone.

 _"For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command."_

"Arcees, Shan, get ready to launch." Lennox said.

Acree and her sisters activate their holographic drivers.

"We're locked and loaded." Arcee said.

"We're ready to go." Shan said as she readies herself with the girls.

 _"Together, we form an alliance with the humans. A secret but brave squad of soldiers."_

In the helicopter, Lennox explains the plan for the mission. A few British soldiers are also in the operation. One of them is Graham Burns, senior commander of the SASF. It is U.S and British Joint Operation.

"All right, listen up." Lennox said, "China's cover story on this one is a toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight."

 _"A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe. A new strike team was established and it lead by Jane Jordan, leader of the Green Lantern Corps, foriming a group known as Task Force 2814. Small but powerful soldiers."_

 _"Roll in Alpha through Echo now."_

An Apache helicopter patrols with Nikolai allowing the Black Hawks to send the troops in. A truck launches a few NEST motorcycles.

"Move out! Let's go!"

Gabrielle and Ironhide meet up with Lennox and Epps. Gabrielle gets out and joins them. Lennox pats on the hood of Ironhide, "All right, Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o' clock!"

Ironhide begins his transformation. He readies his cannon and he is complete. He sniffs the air for the Decepticon.

"He's here. I smell him." He said.

The soldiers and Gabrielle approach a red Terex RH400 mining excavator behind some pipes. Epps uses a scanner to detect any heat signatures from the Decepticon.

"It's close. It's getting closer." Graham said.

"Red light."

"Oh no." Epps said.

"What've you got?"

"Thermal ripple."

"Right, everybody, be steady... We're right on top of it." Lennox whispered to the troops.

Gabrielle carefully constructs a G36C assault rifle with an ACOG scope. Then the excavator transforms. Its giant arms slam into the ground which launches the tubes in the air. They bounce the floor which injures a few soldiers. Lennox takes cover form the pipes.

"David, target is awake!"

Gabrielle sees a soldier pinned by a pipe. She creates a hand and lifts the pipe off of him. She carries him away from the battle to safety.

"Eagle-niner!"

The soldiers open fire on the giant Decepticon. However, a shockwave sends them back. The Decepticon named Demolisher rolls out of here with its two big wheels. Nikolai's Spetsnaz sees Demolisher and open fire, but the robot is too big for their assault rifle. Even taking a rocket can't stop it.

"Panther One, requesting fire mission now!" Epps shouts.

 _"Gunships on station. Rolling hot!"_

 _"Dog One, we are engaging."_

"Nikolai, we need air cover, now!" Gabrielle shouts to the Russian.

"Da, moving in to engage." Nikolai replied, joining with Dog One and they open fire.

Demolisher gets hit but keeps moving. He sees a Black Hawk shooting him and slams its tail bringing the copter down.

"Black Hawk 2 is down! Get those people out of there!" David shouts as he sees the crash site from his position.

Near the docks, an Audi R8 names Sideways wakes up which triggers the detectors.

 _"We got a second Decepticon."_

Sideways drives off away from NEST and the Lanterns.

"Arcee ! Twins! Target coming your way!" Lennox shouts.

"Shan, go after the target!" Gabrielle shouts.

In the warehouse, Acree, Chromia, Elita One, and Shan are chasing Sideways. They head outside where Mudflap and Skids see wait for them. Sideways turns into the alley.

"I got 'im, I got 'im!" Mudflap shouts.

The Arcee Sisters transform and shoot Sideways. Shan got as close as she can from behind and creates a sword and slices the vehicle. Sideways transforms and jumps into the building. Shan creates a ramp which allows the sisters to climb and go after him. Sideways burst out the other side and transforms back into vehicle mode. On the other side, the Twins are having a hard time catching up. They broke apart and slam into the building.

"I screwed that up... I'm okay. I'm all right." Mudflap said.

"This is combat, man!" Skids shouts.

"Total brain freeze, man."

"What's wrong with you?" Skids punches Mudflap in the face.

As Sideways escapes, Lennox has to call in help to take him out.

"Bring in Sideswipe and Tamika!" He shouts to a soldier.

Sideswipe rolls and transforms to go after him with Tamika following.

"Clear a path." He said.

Sideswipe reaches to Sideways. Tamika lands on top of the Decepticon and creates a sword before cutting the metal. She jumps up allowing Sideswipe to uses his sword to leap over him. He shoots Sideways a few times before throwing the sword on the hood. He spins and pulls the weapon through which cuts Sideways in half. Tamika was impressed about Sideswip.

"Damn, I'm good." Sideswipe said as he withdraws his blade.

Demolisher rolls down the highway crushing everything in his path. He tosses a car off the bridge. Task Force 2814 and NEST regroup to follow Demoslisher.

"He's gonna tear the city apart if we don't stop him." Gabrielle said.

"Air support. We need Big Buddha and Emerald Knight to deliver the drop now." Epps said.

In the night sky above the city, a C-17 Globemaster prepares to drop "Big Buddha" and "Emerald Knight."

" _Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero."_

The bay doors are opened and Optimus Prime is in position with Jane in front of him.

" _Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one."_

At the cue, Jane and Optimus jump out of the plane. They both transform while free falling and deployed their parachutes. Optimus' parachutes were 3 white one with the Autobot symbol on it. Jane's is a construct glider with the Green Lantern Symbol on it.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit." Optimus said to his team.

"Lanterns, I'm pursuing the target." Jane said to her team.

Optimus draws his daggers and cuts the ropes to the chutes. He rolls and transforms into his truck form after landing on the ground. Jane creates a ramp and constructs herself a motorcycle and lands on the ramps. She follows Optimus. They then see Demoslisher and prepare to jump. When a car slams into the bridge, Optimus jumps as Demolisher smashes through the whole bridge. He grabs Demolisher in the head and Jane grapple hooks on one of his arms. From behind, Ironhide follows the leaders passing through the flames and explosions. Demolisher tries to swat Optimus away, but the Autobot gets on top of his head.

"Pull over." Optimus said, drawing his blaster and shoots him in the head.

Jane quickly jumps off and creates a barrier in front. Demolishes flies off the bridge with both the wheels blown. He crashes into the floor and rolls into a factory. The Lanterns and NEST approach the factory. Optimus, Jane, Ironhide, and Gabrielle approach Demolisher who is badly wounded.

"Punk-ass Decepticon!" Ironhide said, snorting from his nose which blows steam out."

"Any last words?" Optimus asked Demolisher.

Demolisher turns his head and with his strength, he speaks his final words, "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again."

Everyone including the Lanterns are shocked to hear the message. It is a warning to know something terrible is coming for them.

"That doesn't sound good." Epps said.

"I agree, Epps." John said.

"Not today." Optimus said. He charges his blaster and executes Demolisher.

An hour later at an airfield, NEST and 2814 are loading up to head back to Diego Garcia.

Tamika was a bit sad that her home country was attacked by the decepticons.

"You alright?"

She turns and sees David approaching her.

"Yeah. I can't believe that the Decepticons who choose my country to hide." Tamika said sadly. "My friends and I use to come here every summer for vacations and good memories. Those bastards will pay for this."

"I will aid with you." David said until he received a hug from the Chiniese woman.

Meanwhile, Jane was sitting in the bay when Optimus arrives in his vehicle mode. He activates his holoform. He is a man in his late twenties. He is about Jane's height. He has blue hair from his helmet in robotic form. He has beautiful blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt with a red leather jacket. He wears light jeans and shoes. Jane sees him and walks to him with a smile on her face.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Optimus asked her.

"Yeah." Jane replied, before taking a breather. "Do you really think this Fallen shall rise?"

"I don't think so." Optimus said, "But if he does rise, we shall be ready."

Jane leans her forehead on Optimus'. He wraps his arm around her waist.

"Let's go home." Jane said with a smile on her place.

After the planes are loaded, they head off back to Diego Garcia. Jane climbs into Optimus' cab and falls asleep.

 **Read and Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Will of the Transformers**

 **Chapter 2: The Director**

 _ **NEST Classified Operations - Diego Garcia**_

It's around 7AM and the C-17s have touched down on Diego Garcia after a 5 hour long flight from Shanghai. Jane was sleeping in the cabin of Optimus Prime when she felt the wheels hitting the runway before waking up slowly. The C-17s have landed back on base.

"Morning, Jordan." Optimus said via radio.

"Hey, Optimus." Jane said to him, "Are we here?"

"Yes. And early." Optimus starts his truck and the cargo door opens. He drives out of the plane slowly and the sun shines through cabin. Jane shields her eyes from the light by putting on some shades. All the soldiers and the Autobots including Task Force 2814 exit the C-17s. Last night's operation was nearly bloody with the lose of several Americans and British soldiers.

As the Twins exit the plane, an officer announces to the Twins that it is time for an upgrade.

 _"Autobot twins, report to Hangar 3."_

 _"Badass ice-cream truck coming through."_ Skids said. _"Excuse me! Excuse me! Hello!"_

 _"Hold up, hold up_ -" Mudflap said.

In Hangar 3, a pair of new cars was waiting. A brick-red Chevy Trax concept and a green Chevy Beat Concept were their choices.

"Those are nice. Yeah, baby. It's upgrade time."

"Yes, sir. Aw yeah! Look here, it's my booty call right here!"

They transform to their alt mode and they choose the vehicles.

"Time to get my sexy on with the green." Mudflap then beat boxes like a rapper. "Everybody!"

"Green? Eh, no, green is mine! I call green!" Skid punches and throws Mudflap who wanted the green car,"I got the green."

"That hurt, man." Mudflap said.

"It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass-kicking."

Skid transforms into the Chevy Beat and Mudflap transforms into the Checy Trax. They drove to the main hangar to meet with the others. The Lanterns are chatting with some of the NEST soldiers. Jane and Gabrielle meet up with Lennox after they changed into their army uniforms and berrets. A color guard flies both the American and British flags. A group of soldiers are carrying some coffins for the soldier who lost their lives last night.

"Present arms!"

Jane, Gabrielle, Lennox and the soldiers salute as the coffins pass them. Just then a group of Black Hawks flew over them which of their attention. They landed outside the fence area. A man in his 30's emerging from the chopper. His name is Theodor Galloway, the new National Security Advisor. He is not impressed about last night's operation.

"I'll tell the others. Escort the Director." Jane said as she walks towards the hangar.

"Got it." Lennox said. He reaches to the toll gate and sees Galloway who shows a security guard documents, "Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list."

Galloway shoves the paper at Lennox as he passes through, "I am now. Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

Jane now takes off her shades and adjusts her beret. "Everyone, listen up! Bad News: Director Galloway is coming!"

The soldiers groan and the Autobots reved there engines. The loudest was Ironhide.

"The director from hell is approaching." Tamika muttered.

Gabrielle then approaches the squad, "My sister and I will attend the meeting. You guys wait with the Autobots."

"Da." Nikolai said.

"Hai!" Shan shouted.

The Lanterns head for the Autobot Hangar and thet construct chairs to watch the meeting. Jane and Gabrielle climb up the platform. Lennox and Galloway have entered the hangar. Optimus wait below the platform.

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS." Lennox showed Galloway the area of the base, "This area serves as the Autobots' hangar and the Lantern's training area."

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" A soldier shouts.

They prepare the online chat with General Morshower. Lennox climbs up and meets up with Jane and Gabrielle. But little do they know that they're being watched from the atmosphere. A Decepticon satellite, Soundwave, sees the US military satellite and begin attaching to it. With it, Soundwave can see and hear what is going on.

"Ring, scan for any Decepticon activities until the meeting is over." Jane said to her power ring.

"Processing..." The ring said.

"Secure line to Pentagon is now open."

The camera opens and General Morshower is on screen. Lennox, Jane, and Gabrielle turn towards the camera.

"General?" Lennox said.

 _"Will, Jane, Gabrille, I saw the Shenghai Op_. _We had a rough day out there."_ Morshower said.

"Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief." Lennox said.

"Now with your permission, we can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots." Jane said.

" _Proceed."_

Optimus begins his transformation into his robotic form. Once he done, he is a bit taller than the platform. From below Epps and Galloway look up at him.

"You got to wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" Epps asked in awed.

"General," Optimus began, "our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning." He plays the recording of Demolisher's final words before his death.

" _The Fallen shall rise again._

" _The Fallen. Meaning what?"_ Morshower asked the Autobot Leader.

"Origin unknown." Optimus replied, "The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!"

Everyone turned their attention to Galloway, "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison." Lennox said to the general."

 _"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo."_ Morshower muttered which made Gabrielle nod in agreement.

Galloway makes his way to Lennox and Morshower, "Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done."

"With all due respect sir, me and my sister were allies with the Autobots before Task Force 2814 was established." Jane said to the director.

"Well, Mrs. Jordan I can see why you and your team chosen by those call 'power rings'." Galloway said.

"We are the Lanterns who fight for peace and freedom." Gabrielle said.

"Really? The world now rest in the hands of not only the Autobots, but a team of teenagers."

"We may be young, but we saved more lives than you can count. Stop judging us for our actions." Jane challenged.

Galloway turns his attention to Optimus, "Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not you're advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Optimus said.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway asked.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Lennox said to the director.

"We've shed blood, sweat, light, and even precious metal together." Epps said.

Galloway looks down at Epps with a stern look, "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

"Don't tempt me."Epps walks back a bit.

Optimus turns to Epps and said, "Easy."

"And the, ah, newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House.

" _Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway," Morshower interrupted, "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of Major Lennox, his team, Jane, and the Lantern Task Force had always been above reproach."_

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One-a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

In the orbit, Soundwave has heard everything and contacts the other Decepticons, "Decepticons, we have located the shard." He does not know that Jane's ring has the power to jam any communications.

"Intercepting the Decepticon's communication." The ring said.

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after." Galloway said, "Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

" _Leaving peacefully?"_ Jane thoughted.

"Freedom is your right." Optimus said, :If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave..." He leans in close, "and you're wrong?" He moves back and turns away from Galloway.

Lennox whispers to Optimus, "That's a good question."

"I agree." Jane said.

* * *

After the meeting, Director Galloway heads back to his transport helicopter while the soldiers wait for his departure. When he boards his ride, a soldier turns to the Autobots.

"Ok! You're clear!"

The Autobots finally transformed after being in their vehicle forms for a long time.

"Finally!" Ironhide said streching his legs.

"Thank God is over." Nikolai sid in agreement.

"I was on the edge to blow that Director sky high." Ironhide said. "

I agree." Tamika agreed "When I see him again, I want to use him as a punching bag."

"Easy, guys." Arcee said, "I know we all hate him, but we can't harm people."

Jane and Gabrielle arrive to meet up the others.

"So, my friend. How was the meeting?" Nikolai asked the girls.

"It was fine until the bastard asks the Autobots to leave for the sake of the National Security." Jane answered which sends shockwaves of dissebelief.

"What?!" Tamika asked.

"That's bullshit!" David challenged "Who does he think he is?"

"He can't do this." John said, "He's gonna have to go through us."

The Lanterns agreed with John suggestions.

"Alright, guys." Jane said to everyone, "Settle down. Now let's head on home."

They change into their uniform and head on to their apartment which is on the other side of the island. Jane and Gabrielle head for the room in the NEST base which is next to the Autobot Hangar. Jane enters her and plants herself on the bed. The government is wanting to end the alliance. Just then Optimus arrives in his Holoform. Jane gets up and sees him.

"Jane, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jane said, "Are you really gonna leave if the President decides?"

"Why would ask that?" Optimus asked, "Ever since we arrived, we had been thinking this planet as a home."

"I don't want to lose you, Optimus. I care about you." Jane said.

Jane and Optimus lean in closer and plants their forheads together. Optimus places a hand on Jane's cheek softly.

"Jane, I care for you too." He said softly.

Optimus then gets up and deactivates the hollow, leaving the girl alone in her room.

As Jane prepares to sleep, she looks up in the ceiling, "I'm not letting one hurt you, Prime. I promise."

She is promise to defend her friends from the Decepticons at all costs. She closes her eyes and finally falls asleep.

 **This is the beginning of love between Optimus and Jane, but things about to go bad when the Decepticons make their move. Read and Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Will of the Transformers**

 _ **Chapter 3: The Shard**_

In the orbit, the Decepticon communication officer is in positions. He fires a robot asteroid into the Earth. In her room, Jane was sleeping when her ring alerts her.

 **"Alert. Decepticon has launched an unknown object."** It said to her.

Jane gets up slowly it was around 3:30 in the morning. She groans before falling asleep again.

The object splashes down on the shoreline. A panther type Decepticon name Ravage emerges and walks on the shores. He has one glowing red eye, two pointy ears on the back of his head, a razor-sharp mane, and a claw on the tip of his tail. His physiology is vaguely feline. He sprints as fast as a cheetah over the fence into field.

In the bunker of the NEST has spotted Ravage.

"Black Lion X-Ray, this is Black Lion Tango. We have activation of motion sensors on the western perimeter fence."

Ravage searches around for the pipe that leads to the vault. He reaches to the pipe, pops it open like a can, and bites on it. It releases tiny marbles down the pipe into the vault. Back in Jane's room, her ring alerts once again.

 **"Security breach in the western perimeter."**

Jane wakes up and rushes to Gabrielle's room which is across the hall. Jane opens the door.

"Gabrielle, wake up!" She shouts to her sister.

Gabrielle groans and wakes up slowly, "What is it?"

"They're breaking into the vault." Jane shouted.

"Shit!"

Jane and Gabrielle transform into their Green Lantern uniform, recharge their rings, and they head for the vault. In the vault, the marbles move around to the center and transform into microcons. They then begin climbing on each other like ants until they combine together into a small but extremely thin Decepticon name Reedman. He may be hidden but his body is razor sharp perfect to cut flesh and bone. He sees the shard and begins tapping it which triggers the alarm.

"Breach at B-14." A soldier said.

A group of NEST vehicles are deployed and moved towards the front door. Jane and Gabrielle arrive just in time. A soldier sees them.

"What's happening?" Jane asked.

"They're breaking in the vault."

"Gabrielle, do not let the shard leave the island." Jane said to her sister.

"Got it!" Gabrielle replied.

Gabrielle flies to the top of the bunker and creates a Javelin missile launcher and readies it. Jane constructs an AA-12 shotgun before the doors open and they move in.

"Go, go, go, go, go!"

Reedman hides from the soldiers and Jane. The Green Lantern sees the shard has been stolen.

"The shard's gone." A soldier said to Jane.

"We cannot let it leave." Jane said.

Reed carefully moves in to pass Jane until a soldier spots him.

"Contact!"

Reed kills the soldier and makes a run for it. Jane shoots her shotgun at Reedman as it tries to escape. Outside, Ravage fires a pair of missiles at the base. Gabrielle sees Ravage and locks on. She fires the Javelin and it flies up to the target. She then dissolves the weapon and fires her ring as Ravage shoots with its machine guns. Reedman reaches for Ravage, but the Javelin missile manages to kill the thin machine. Then Ravage picks up the shard and makes a getaway taking a few bullets and lasers. Ravage dives back in the ocean with the last fragment of the All Spark. Gabrielle reaches to Jane.

"What happen?" Jane asked.

"That panther Decepticon was waiting. They outsmart us." Gabrielle said.

"Where's the shard?"

"He got away with it."

Jane slams her fists on the hood of a NEST vehicle in anger, "Son of a bitch! Those assholes must have tracked us by satellite!"

"What do we do now?"

"There is still time. As long as the Decepticons don't reach Megatron."

"What about Sam?"

Jane has just forgotten about Sam. It's been two years since graduation, "I'll go see if he's okay. Gabrielle, contact Optimus Prime. Tell him to meet me in Princeton. And when you're done, send John and David the Atlantic to aid the security."

"You got it." Gabrielle saluted.

Jane takes off to find Sam while Gabrielle heads back to base. She also had forgotten about Bumblebee. She needs to get to Bumblebee before she goes to Sam.

"Ring, give the location of Bumblebee." Jane said to her ring.

 **"Tracking Bumblebee... Bumblebee located. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."** The ring said.

Jane flies as fast she can go to catch up with Bumblebee. It was the evening when Jane spotted him not far from the university. Bumblebee stops and activates his Holoform. He's in his 20's, and his skin was a bit tan. He has baby blue eyes and has blonde hair. He wears a strip black and yellow shirt with jeans and black and yellow tennis shoes. He wears a blue wrist on his left arm with the Autobot symbol on it. Around his neck a pair of yellow headphones and a chain necklace. Jane touches down behind him. He looks at the rearview mirror and sees Jane transforming into her military uniform. He gets out of his vehicle mode.

"Jane?" Bumblebee asked

Jane sees him in awed, "Bumblebee?"

"Jane, is that you?"

Jane smiles and they both hug each other, "It's been two years since we last saw."

"Yeah. Come on. We got to get to Sam."

"I was about to go Sam as well. The Decepticons has stolen the shard. They are planning to bring Megatron back to life."

"Get in."

Jane and Bumblebee got in the Camaro and they head of to find Sam. They reach to Princeton University to find out that there is a party going on. They stop at the curve.

"Time to get his attention."

Bumblebee triggers his car alarm and drives on the lawn. From inside, Sam enjoying the party when he heard the alarm. A senior student sees the car and shouts.

"Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro? Huh? There is a car on the lawn!"

Jane got out of the car and leans on it. Sam arrives outside and sees Jane.

"Jane?" he asked.

"Yep." Jane replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to explain. We got a big problem." Bumblebee said.

"Big? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We'll tell you on the way." Jane said.

"Freshman!"

They turn to see two senior students but the difference is the second one is short than the tall one.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"That your car in our bushes?" the short student asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jane asked them.

"No, there's a- there's a friend of mine, he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt." Sam stuttered a bit.

"There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked." The short student said. "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

Jane stands in front of Sam along with Bumblebee. Sam recognizes him in awed.

"Bee? Is that you?" Sam whispered.

"Yep. In the flesh." Bumblebee replied.

"You talk?"

"Only in this form."

"Hey, freshman, who that cute thing?" asked the senior student.

"This is Jane Jordan." Sam replied.

"How about you ditch those pansies and go out with a real man?" The tall senior said, approaching Jane.

"You better back the hell off or I'll give you something you have to live with for the rest of your life." Jane threaten.

Senior walks up to Jane with the short guy following, "Like what?!"

"This." She kicks him in the groin and grabs his drink. He yells and falls to the floor. Sam was impressed about Jane.

"Wow." Sam said in amazement.

"No one mess with him with me around." Jane said.

"Hey! You can't do that!" The short senior goes to grab Jane, but she grabs his hand, twists it to his back, and pushes him back.

"Hold this," Jane gives Sam the cup and walks to the short guy, grabs him and lifts him up over her head. She constructs a table and choke slam him on the table which broke in half. The students yelled in excitement after what they have just witness. Bumblebee and Sam had also witness this action.

"Holy-"

"Crap."

Jane takes the cup from Sam and drinks it before dropping the empty cup. She kneels down in front of the short student.

"Next time I see you threating Sam, you gonna end up like your friend." Jane warned him, "Understand?"

The student nods and Jane walks back to Sam who is in the driver seat. Bumblebee is in the back seat behind him. Jane sits next to Bee when a girl name Alice arrives. She has blonde hair and has blue eyes.

"I love Camaros." Alice said.

"Ah, no. I can't do this right now, okay?"

"Don't be a wimp." Alice said as she got in the car.

"Oh god." Sam groaned.

Jane leans towards Bee and whispers, "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Bee shurgged.

Sam drives off from college.

"My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28." Alice commented.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." Alice leans in closer to Sam.

"We shouldn't, uh, stare... I mean, share stories with each other at all."

"Eh, come on, Sam. Just one ride."

Jane sees this. Sam has a girlfriend and Alice will do anything to get to his pants, "Do something."

"Gladly." Bumblebee said. He uses his hand and the knob turns to play something on the radio.

" _You cheatinnnn' heart..."_

"Don't. Don't!" Sam freaked out as he changes the radio.

Then the radio changes songs, _"She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky-"_

"Is your radio broken?" Alice asked.

"No, my concentration is."

"We're not cheating. Not yet. Is something... wrong... here?"

Bumblebee slams Alice on the dashboard without touching her.

"Oh, God! You okay?" Sam

" _She a brick... house!"_

"Ow." Alice places her hand on her forehead.

" _She's mighty, mighty-_

"I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of problems. A lot... oh" Alice rubbed her bruised head.

"You might wanna duck down, Jane." Bumblebee whispered to Jane. She and Bumblebee duck down and he squirts anti-freeze at Alice's face.

"Oh! Oh, God! It's in my mouth!" Sam shouts. He then stops his car wiping the liquid from his face and mouth. He then turns to Alice who was covered in anti-freeze, "Oh, are you okay? I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face!"

Alice gets out of the car and leaves.

"Hold on! I... I'm so sorry! What're you doing?" Sam pleaded but Alice left him.

Jane and Bumblebee slowly emerge from their seats with smiles on their face. Sam did not buy that and looks at them with a disappointed look on his face.

"You did something, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"That bitch was trying to make a move on you, Sam! What the hell were you thinking? You know Mikaela will be upset if she sees you with her!" Jane said, crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't come here, Jane." Sam sighed.

"Optimus is waiting for us."

"Why did you tell him?" Sam asked her.

"You don't know what is going on!" Jane said.

* * *

As the next day emerges, they head for a cemetery where Optimus is waiting for them. Sam gets out of the car and walks to them. Jane follows Sam and Bumblebee deactivates his Holoform.

You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?" Sam asked Optimus Prime.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen." Optimus said.

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?"

J"Yes. And now they're making plans to revive Megatron. I told the task force to be ready if the enemy moves in." Jane said.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam." Optimus said, "Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"Director freakin Galloway." Jane muttered.

"You don't understand. This is not my war." Sam said.

"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be." Optimus wanred Sam, "Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

"I know, and I... I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus said, grimly.

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me."

"Samuel James Witwicky, how can you say that?" Jane exlaimed to Sam, "He does need you. I need you too. Without us, who's gonna keep you safe? Who?"

Sam just stood there quietly, "I know you guys have been protecting me, but I'm not a child anymore. I have to move on. I'm sorry." With that guit weighting down on his shoulders, he heads back to Bumblebee and drives back to college.

"We do. More than you know." Optimus said sadly.

"We tried. Let's go home." Jane said to him. Optimus walks to the road and transforms. Jane climbs in and they head on back to base.

 **Jane and Optimus tried their best for Sam but failed. Now the Decepticons chose their moment and head out to revive Megatron. Gabrielle and the Lanterns must stop this from happening. Read and Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Will of the Transformers II**

 **Chapter 4: Megatron**

 _North Atlantic - 07:13 Hrs_

Out in the Atlantic, a cargo ship sails through the seas. Just then a small object slams into the deck, but crew did not see the impact. Out comes Ravage after he had stolen the shard from the base last night. Then a group of Construticons appeared on deck before jump from the ship and into the sea. Little do they know they they're being tracked.

 _U.S.S. Topeka, SSN_

The submarine is on patrol when the sonar detects the Constructicons.

"Conn, Sonar. Gained new contact, bearing 214, and possible hostile, confirmed for project Deep Six Drop Point." A sailor said to his captain.

"What do you got?" the captain asked.

"SU pulled five contacts at 5,000 feet, diving fast."

At Diego Garcia, Gabrielle and the Lanterns are chatting, when the alarm blares. They rushed to the monitors and Gabrielle approaches an officer.

"What do we got?" Gabrielle asked him.

"U.S.S Topeka has detected 5 contacting diving at 5000 feet." The soldier said to her.

"Something's not right." Shan said.

"They're probably going to revive Megatron."

"Shit! David, John, head for the Atlantic ASAP. Do not let them revive Megatron!"

"Yes mam!" John said, saluting.

John and David transformed into their uniform and took off.

Back at the Topeka, the US sub continues to track the Constructicons.

"Never seen anything dive that deep that fast. Man battle stations." A sailor said.

"Chief of the watch, man battle stations!"

"Man battle stations!" Said the Chief of the Watch.

An alarm blares in the sub. They're head off to pursuit the threat.

"Helm, left full rudder, all ahead two-thirds."

"Left full rudder, two-thirds."

"Dive. Go deep."

The _Topeka_ begins diving into the ocean. 300 miles from the sub, John and David are flying as fast as they can to catch up with the sub.

"Gabrielle, the Topeka is diving in. We have detected Constructicons heading towards the Lurithian Abyss." David said.

"You got to stop them!" Gabrielle said.

"Roger." John said before he and David dive inside.

* * *

At the Pentagon, General Morshower rushes to the Command Center as sees the military in high alert.

"Status report." Morshower said.

"The nets protecting NBE One are screaming, sir." An officer said to the general.

"That is 9,300 fathoms down and no confirmed DSRVs on site?" Mosrshower asked.

"None, sir." He replied back to him.

"Then people, we've got a problem! Get Task Force 2814 online!" Morshower said.

"Yes sir!" he said.

The constructicons reaches to the ocean floor. They found Megatron all covered up with dirt and a couple of sea animals. Ravage swims to Megatron and out comes a little Decepticon who is a doctor.

"Need parts! Kill the little one!" Doctor said to the Cons.

They turn to the small Decepticon name Scrapmetal they begin tearing him apart while John and David spotted them.

"Let's end this!" David shouts. He and John construct jet submarines with torpedoes and speed off to stop the progress. They fire tropedoes at them. One hits a large Decepticon, which caught their attention.

"Hurry!" The Doctor shouts to the others,

The Decepticons quickly put the parts onto Megatron. When they are done, Doctor pulls out the Shard of the Allspark.

"The shard make Energon! All hail Megatron!" the doctor said.

"NO!" David shouts.

Doctor jams the Shard into the spark of Megatron and he is fully reactivated. The alarms blared at the Pentagon and so did the alarm at Diego Garcia. Gabrielle was startled and she immediately contacts her sister.

"Jane, where are you?" Gabrielle asked.

" _On route back to base"_ Jane replied, _"What's going on?"_

"Megatron has risen from the dead." Gabrielle said which sents a chill up Jane's spine.

" _SON OF A BITCH!"_

Gabrielle flinched from Jane's rage. She has never heard her sister rage before in her life.

"John and David are already in the area where he was placed." Gabrielle said before turning back to the monitors.

Megatron roars knowing that he has risen from the dead. He and the Decepticons begin flying up to the surface.

"They're getting away!" John said.

"After them!" David shouts.

They head up to stop them. In the Topeka, the radar detects 6 enemy contacts.

"Conn, Sonar. Now hold six contacts, and they're coming up fast!" A sailor said.

"Sound collision alarm." Chief of the Watch said.

The collision alarm blares and the sailor scrambled.

"Left hard rudder." The sailor shouted.

The sub tries to turn left, but the contacts are closing in fast.

"Five hundred feet." The tracker said.

In the skies above the surface, a P-3 Orion scans for the contacts.

" _Angel Six, we got six hostiles coming up."_

"They're heading for the sub." John said.

"Lock on target!" David shouts. The crosshairs aimed and lock on Megatron, "Fire torpedoes!"

They fire two torpedoes at Megatron.

"Torpedoes launched!" John shouts.

The missiles scream towards the Decepticons. The missiles also trigger a torpedo alarm.

"Two torpedoes are fired from two small craft! They're heading straight for the contacts!" The sailor said.

Megatron and the Decpticons reach for the sub at 100 feet. The torpedoes are closing on Megatron at 75 feet.

"One hundred feet!"

"Brace for impact!"

From the sky, the P-3 passes over when an explosion occurs. Megatron burst from the ocean and into the sky. The torpedoes has missed their target and hit the submarine. The back of the sub burst from the surface and splashes back down. John immediately calls for assistance.

"Danger! Submarine impacted! Requesting medical emergency!" David shouts to Gabrielle.

" _Copy that! We're sending a ship to get the crew." Gabrielle replied. "Where's Megatron?"_

"He's escaped." John said,

" _Shit! How did this happen?"_

John and David think for a second until John remembers.

"It's Galloway! He's must have given the information to the Decepticons during the meeting!" The British said.

"Motherf*cker! I will kill him!" David shouts.

" _THAT NO GOOD ASSH*LE! He should have kept his mouth shut!" Gabrielle snarled._

"We'll follow Megatron to see what he's up to." John said.

John and David fly up to follow Megatron as he left Earth.

* * *

Megatron leaves Earth and flies into deep space. Not far from behind, John and David are following him quietly without being spotted. He flies pass Saturn into a cold, icy moon called Charr which orbits the planet. On the surface lies a Decepticon ship, wrecked on the moon. John and David reach the wreckage and stop to investigate.

"What is this place?" John asked.

 **"The Decepticon ship: _Nemesis_.**" The ring replied.

"Let's go." David said to his partner.

They carefully head inside the ship. They look and saw Megtron who transformed and meets up with Starscream.

"Starscream, I'm home." Megatron said to his second in command.

"Lord Megatron, I was... so relieved to hear of your resurrection." Starscream said.

John constructs a Wolfcom's Orbiter Parabolic Microphone Electronic Listening Device with headphones. David creates a Yukon Night Vision Binoculars. They listen in on the conversation.

"You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet." Megatron said.

"Only to help spawn our... new army. The Fallen decrees it! After all, in your absence, someone had to take command." Starscream said.

Megatron gets frustrated and grabs Starscream, "So disappointing." He shoves him against an egg of a hatchling.

"Hatchlings! Hatchlings! Careful, fragile!" Starscream exclaimed

"Even in death, there is no command but mine." Megatron said as he shoves Starscream further which knocks a hatchling open and its suffering quickly due to the lack of Energon. He then releases Starscream and walks into the chambers of his master; the Fallen. He kneels in respect to the authority. Meanwhile, David and John sneak around and see the leader kneeling before his master.

"My master, I failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish." Megatron said.

The Fallen sits on his throne with wires connected to him. He breathes slowly like if he was weak, "Oh, you have much to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only transform."

"How is that possible?" Megatron asked in confusion.

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind." The Fallen said.

"Well then, let me strip the very flesh from his body!" Megatron approaches his master.

"And you will, my apprentice, in time." The Fallen said to his apprentice, "For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains."

"Optimus! He protects the boy. Along with his friend who is the Green Lantern." Megatron exclaimed.

"Those warriors from Oa. Including the girl, Jane Jordan. The boy will lead us to Prime. Jane must die with Optimus and revenge shall be ours." The Fallen said, clenching his fist.

"Yes." Megatron grins wickedly.

"The boy will not escape us." Starscream said as he approaches them, "We have him in our sights. Without more Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying!"

From their hiding spot, David and John had heard everything the enemy said.

"Look like we are dealing a bigger threat than we could possibly imagine." John said.

"We got to warn everyone." David said.

The two warriors leave the wrecked ship to return to Earth and warn NEST about the upcoming threat.

* * *

Back at the base on Earth, Jane and Optimus returned only for Jane to get frustrated about what happened early.

"How does this happen?!" Jane asked her sister.

"During the meeting, Galloway must had gave away both Megatron and the shard's location." Gabrielle replied.

Jane slams into the desk in rage nealry breaking it in half, "That son of a bitch! Because of him, Megatron is back! I'm gonna tear him apart limb from limb!"

Most of then men back off from the girl. Just then John and David had return from their mission. Jane turned to the boys after calming down, "Report"

"We've followed Megatron into this ship known as the Nemesis and we made a discovery." John replied.

"What did you find?"

"Optimus, when you heard the message, who was the Fallen?" David asked the Autobot leader.

"Origin unknown. Why do you asked, David?" Optimus asked.

"You might wanna take a look at this, "David constructs a hug holographic screen for everyone to see. It shows Megatron, Starscream and the Fallen.

"Who is that?" Jane asked.

"That is the Fallen." David said.

Optimus and the Autobots are in shocked. Even the Lantern along with the men.

"They're making plans to capture Sam." John informed. "The Fallen said the All Spark had been absorbed by Sam."

"I've got to warn him," Jane said as she makes a run for outside, "Gabrielle, take command of the task force."

 **"Warning! Decepticon forces are mobilizing in New York."** The ring alerted.

"They're after Sam!" David shouts.

"No. It could be a diversion." Ironhide said.

"Ironhide's right. They could lure us away from Sam." Nikolai said.

"We can't let Megatron get to Sam!" Jane said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said to the Autobots.

"Lanterns, move out!" Gabrielle said to the task force.

The Lanterns transformed along with Autobots to head for the Eastern Seaboard while Jane transforms to go and find Sam. They head out to stop the threat before its too late.

* * *

At the Pentagon, a soldier receives an incoming SOS signal.

"Major, incoming SOS from Autobots!" He said to Morshower, "Multiple Decepticon contacts are in motion. Eastern United States, sir!"

"As in how many?" General Morshower asked.

"Unclear, sir." A Pentagon Officer replied.

"Well, get clear."

"The Autobots are on the move, splitting into two teams, sir. They're not answering our calls and they're heading to New York and Philadelphia."

"Get the Lantern Task Force online, ASAP!" The General ordered.

"Yes, sir." the soldier saluted.

* * *

Flying above the Autobots, Gabrielle's ring rings. Gabrielle opens a holographic screen.

"Jordan here." She answered.

 _"Gabrielle, we've detected multiple Decepticons in the Eastern Seaboard."_ Morshower informed.

"It could be a diversion. My sister is with Optimus and Bumblebee. Get NEST in the air as soon as possible." Gabrielle said.

 _"Affirmative."_ Morshower said before the screen dissolves.

The Lanterns and the soldiers scrambled to stop Megatron and the Decepticons from reaching Sam.

 **Just a quick heads up. I struggled with the gramers. NO COMMENTS ABOUT MY WRITING SKILLS! Anyway, next chapter is the scene you have been waiting for...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Will of the Trasnformers II**_

 **Chapter 5: The Fall of Prime**

In Philadelphia, Jane arrives in Princeton. She then notices Mikaela with a metal box in her hand.

"Mikaela?" Jane asks her.

Mikaela turns and sees Jane. She drops the box and they hug each other.

"Jane. It's good to see you again." Mikaela said.

"You too." Jane said before they let go. "Listen, we need to get to Sam. The Decepticons are coming for them."

Mikaela-"Let's go."

They head to the dorms inside. They then pass a boy name Leo who is recently Sam's college roommate.

"Hey. Have you see Sam?" She asked him

"He's in there." Leo Why?"

He's in danger."

"Danger?"

Jane and Mikaela burst into Sam's room. When they enter they find Alice on top of Sam, kissing him. Mikaela was heartbroken she saw her boyfriend.

"Sam?" She asked.

Alice gets off of Sam and Jane was angry which trigger her ring to glow.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice asked Sam.

"Uh-huh?" Sam replied.

"Ex." Mikaela said before leaving. Jane gets very mad about this.

"Mikaela! Wait!" Sam runs after her but Alice grabs him with her robotic tongue.

"Get away from him!" Jane shoots a green beam at Alice at she is flown into a wall. The girl retracts her tongue which made Sam scream like a girl. Mikaela throws the box at Alice but she ducks and the box is throw out the window.

"Come on!" Jane shouts.

They all head out of the dorms to escape. The students ran for their dorms for protection.

The group rush down stairs, but Leo sees Alice coming.

"Here she comes!" He shouts.

"In the library!" Jane said to them.

Then they enter inside and hide in sperate book aisles. They have to whisper since this is the library.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Leo whipsped in panic, "I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

"You didn't do it." Jane asked him, "Didn't you?"

"Uh, no." Leo replied.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela whispered angrily at Sam.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" Sam argued."

"Oh, it's not your fault?"

"Look, Mikaela." Jane opposed. "That bitch is to blame."

"Hey, kid." Leo asked Jane. "Is it true you shot that green laser at her?"

"Yes. I'm a Green Lantern." Jane said kowing she has exposed herself.

"Oh man. My favorite comic." Leo said with excitement.

"No time for autographs." Jane said.

"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!" Sam said.

"You were a victim? Of what?"

"Yeah."

"Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

"Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

"I didn't! Look!" Sam shows Mikaela his tongue and which was clean.

"You did!" Mikalea said.

"Look. You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like... like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

"You're such a little girl!"

"We're gonna have ten seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for ten seconds," Then there was silence for a while until Sam speaks again. "You have three seconds left."

"You know what? You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking."

"What were you gonna say?"

"I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over."

"You guys are gonna make me slap both of you across the face for this. I am so sick and tire of you two arguing." Jane groaned, as she facepalmed.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" Leo asked Sam "She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you."

Sam then feels his stomach backing up and is about to vomit.

"Hey! They did not really do it, you idiot!" Jane said to Leo.

"They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now." Leo said "Yak it! Yak it right now!"

Sam vomits on the floor. Mikaela and Leo cover their nose except for Jane.

"Scan the diesel." She said to her ring.

"Scanning..." The ring said.

It scans the diesel until it beeps. It shows a holographic DNA of Alice and it matches negative.

"Decepticons." Jane said with anger.

"Alice is a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

"Oh shit." Mikaela said.

"I was trying to you that Alice was trying to get to Sam. He has the Allspark merged within him." Jane explained.

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"David told me that Megatron has a master named the Fallen and he is coming for you. We need to get you out of here." Jane said.

"Oh, God. I don't know who to follow, the aliens on the site or this girl with the power ring?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Who are you?" MIkaela asked the college student.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz." Leo answered with his full named, "Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site."

Just then the library door burst open. The students scream and run for their lives.

"Run!" Leo shouts.

Jane shoots beams at Alice, but the Decepticon shoots back. Sam jumps of the ledge and lands on the hanging lights. Jane back flips off the edge and lands on her feet. Sam jumps off and the group keeps moving. Alice jumps down and shoots before Jane knocks over a table and creates a machine gun turret. It opens fire on Alice forcing her to take cover.

"Everyone, get down!" Jane shouts as she creates C4 and places it at the wall. She then presses the switch and the bomb detonates, creating a hole for Sam, Leo, Mikaela and her to escape.

They rushed outside of the library to escape before Alice destroys the turret.

"You've got to get that box!" Mikaela said, pointing to the box.

Sam picks up the box and they reach to a white car while Jane creates a motorcycle. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo got in and Mikaela begins hotwiring.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car? So hot." Leo said.

"Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!" Sam shouts as Alice jumps on the hood of the car and breaks into the windshield.

"Come on, come on, come on." Mikaela said before the car finally starts.

"Drive, drive, drive!"

Mikaela punches the gas and they drove off with Alice on top. Jane follows the teens as she tries to get the enemy away from Sam. Alice then sticks her tongue through trying to grab Sam.

"Tongue! Tongue!" Sam shouts.

"Oh my god! Oh, god!" Leo shouts in fear.

Jane sees a lamp post coming. She creates a Striker shotgun and aims carefully. Mikaela sees Jane aiming and sees the pole.

"Kiss this, bitch!" Mikaela shouts. She slams the breaks and Alice flies off. Jane pulls the trigger and the shells split her in half. Alice then slams into the pole killing her instant.

"Drive, drive, drive." Sam shouts and Mikaela drives off with Jane following them.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right?" Leo asked, "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details."

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby- whoa! Sam shouts as he see a claw. "Whoa!"

Above them, a CH-53E Super Stallion name Grindor sees them and grabs them with its hook. It begins lifting them up. Jane sees a car coming for them.

"Shit!" Jane stops before it passes her and clips into the side, making it spin. Sam is thrown off but holds on to the door.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouts.

Jane dissolves the bike flies into the air to go after Grindor. Sam struggles to get back inside.

"Hold on!" Leo said reaching out for Sam.

"Pull me up!" Sam shouts as he take his hand.

"Get back in!" Miklaela shouts.

Mikaela and Leo pulled Sam back in until Grindor reaches to an old factory. Jane creates a sword and cuts the hook which releases the car. Everyone scream as they fall in.

"Hold on!" Jane flies in front of them. She fires a beam and creates a hole in the roof. She constructs two big grappling hooks and fires on the hood of the car. She then grabs the ropes and creates big hands and pulls as hard as she can.

"Go, Jane. Go!" Sam shouts to her.

Jane lowers the vehicle into the factory and places into the floor. The energy vanishes and Jane lands in front, nearly exsausted.

"You're a lifesaver." Mikaela said.

"Anytime." Jane said.

Then a giant metal hand flips the car over and cuts in half. Jane was knocked into the floor. Starscream arrives while drooling a bit.

"Fah. Let's see.." Starscream said.

Mikaela then notices Megatron emerging and gasps in fear. Jane recovers and surprised to see Starscream. She then sees Megatron who is now more dangerous than ever.

"Megatron." Jane said, coldly.

"Come here, boy." Megatron commanded Sam, "Mmm... closer."

Sam walks slowly towards the Decepticon Leader, "Okay, okay." He slowly walks down the stairs with his hands raised.

"You remember me, don't you?" Megatron asked.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us." Sam pleaded.

"Shut up!" Megatron shouts. He swats Sam from the stairs like a fly.

"Sam!" Mikaela and Jane shouts as he gets thrown on a stone table. Jane runs to help but get grabbed by Starscream.

"Let go of me!" Jane shouts as she struggles to free herself but the grip is tight around her like a boa constrictor.

"Silence, fool!" Starscream shouts.

Megatron looks at Jane with an evil look on his face.

"Jane Jordan, we meet again." He said.

"What do you want from us?" Jane grins her teeth in anger.

"The boy has something for us and we're gonna find out. So you can watch us."

He turns to Sam and pins him with his fingers.

"Wait wait wait! Ahh!"

"It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

" _Optimus, please hurry."_ Jane thought.

"How I could snap your limbs off!" The Decepticon Leader said, "Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

A telescope transforms into the mini Doctor.

"I'll scan you for Megatron. Take a look at your face, ah?" The mini bot then outs on the glasses and inspects Sam, "I'm the doctor. The odd job. [Cybertronian words] Informa-tion!"

Jane looks at Doctor and smirks, "That's your doctor? More like a midget one."

"Enough talk, Jordan!" Megatron roared making Starscream tightening the grip on Jane, forcing her to struggle.

"Beseeching my shard! Easy or tough way?" The doctor said. He snaps his fingers and two flying Decepticons arrive carrying a worm.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"Just a little something to gather from the boy." Starscream replied.

The worm lands on in front of Sam and goes inside his mouth. Jane, Mikaela, and Leo looked away from the horror. The tentacles emerged from Sam's nose and then Sam spits it out. The three witnesses look back. The Doctor inserts the worm and it shows a holographic view. It shows the Cybertronic symbols and Sam's memories.

"Knowledge. Cybertronian!" He said.

"Oh, there they are." Megatron said.

"That's what I'm seeing in my head." Sam said.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source." Megatron said.

"Energon source?" Jane asked.

"Our source from Cybertron." Megatron said.

"Why are you doing this, Megatron?" Jane asked.

"It was the Autobots that started this war, my dear." Megatron explained, "Cybertron, was once a peaceful home before we are at war with them. It was I who forced the Autobots to flee Cybertron and slaughter many of them! Our planet died from war and we were forced to flee searching for more Energon. I was the one who landed here on this pitful planet. I will stop at nothing of getting it and there is nothing you can do about it, Jordan."

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!" The Doctor said.

"Brain? What does he mean by- by my brain?"

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need."

"Hold on. I- I know you're pissed." Sam said, "I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too."

"I think he's had enough, Megatron. Just let us go." Jane said.

"You can struggle all you want, Jordan." Starscream taunted, "No one is coming to save you. Not even your Lantern minions."

"Optimus will stop you!" Jane shouts.

"You can't frighten the great Megatron!" Starscream shouts.

"Silence!" Megatron said to his second-in-command.

"I... think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and... and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?" Sam said as the Doctor searched him. He then pulls out a little saw and goes for Sam's head, "So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-"

"Sam!" Jane and Mikaela shouts.

Just as the Doctor was about to cut Sam open, the ceiling burst and out comes Optimus. Starscream was forced to releases Jane and attacks. Bumblebee then crashes through the wall and opens fire on Starscream. Sam is released and regroups with Mikaela and Leo.

"Go, go, go!" Jane shouts to them to escape. She constructs a mini-gun and opens fire on Megatron.

Optimus draws his ion blasters, jumps in the air, and opens fire. He lands and shoots Starscream out the window. He then turns to Megatron who is taking a few bullets from Jane. He aims his weapons and fires. A bullet spins and it hits Megatron in the chest. He is knocked out of the building. He growls and transforms into a Cybertronic tank before driving off.

"Sam! Jane!" Optimus shouts to them as he transforms into his truck form.

Sam and Jane got in Optimus and drives off. Bumblebee picks up Mikaela and Leo and goes after Optimus. Optimus drives into a dirt road that leads to the forest. Jane and Sam see Megatron coming in.

"Shit!" Jane shouts.

"Here he comes!" Sam shouts.

Megatron fires his cannon which forced Optimus to transform. Sam and Jane are ejected from him and they land on the ground.

"Hide, Sam!" Optimus shouts. He grunts and kicks Megatron in the head. Megatron tackles Prime on the ground while Sam and Jane run for cover.

"Optimus is in trouble. Keep running, Sam." Jane said to him.

"Stay safe." Sam said as he makes a run to safety.

Jane goes into action to help Optimus. She creates a combat robot about the size of Optimus and charges into battle.

"Weak!" Optimus shouts and whacks Megatron with a tree.

"Puny!"

He punches him in the back.

"Waist of metal."

He draws his Energon blade and stikes.

"Junkyard crap!"

As Otimus strikes Megatron, Jane draws a cannon and shoots at Megatron. He was knocked back 15 feet. He roars and calls in reinforcements.

"Decepticons!" The Decepticon Leader shouts to his men.

Grindor arrives and transforms, knocking some trees down. Starscream arrives while shooting and transforms to after Sam.

"Come here, boy." He said while loading his machine gun.

Sam runs as fast he can go from the battle as Optimus and Jane hold of the Decepticons.

Optimus runs and tackles Starscream to the ground. Jane grabs Grindor and suplexes him on the ground before she then goes after Megatron. Starscream aims his cannon at Jane, but Optimus grabs him and lifts him off. Starscream keeps shooting everywhere before getting kicked in the face.

Jane jumps and does a Superman Punch to Megatron, "Stay away from Sam!"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and the others are on their way. Gabrielle and the Lanterns are following them.

"Hold on, Jane. We're coming." Gabrielle said.

Megatron grabs Jane and kicks her in the chest. She fells to the ground and loses her construct.

"Power level at 35%!" Jane's ring alert her.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet." Megatron shouts, "The boy could lead us to it."

The Decepticons then begin beating up Optimus in their numbers game. Optimus fight as hard as he can, but he is still overmatched. Megatron grabs Optimus and slams him into some trees. He slowly gets up, but Megatron kicks him in the face. Optimus's mask was destroyed from the imnpact.

"Optimus!" Sam shouts.

"NOOO!" Jane shouts in horror.

Jane quickly creates another suit and helps. Starscream fires two missiles at Jane. She dodges but gets balsted by Megetron. He aims his cannon and shoots Optimus. Optimus is thrown over Sam and into the ground. His body is brutally beaten and spits some teeth out.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron asked Optimus as he draws his cannon.

"Up! Get up!" Sam said.

Jane recovers quickly, but she is bleeding. However, she still refuses to give up.

"Warning: Power level at 10%." The ring alerts Jane but she ignores the warning.

"Ring, give me everything you and the Guardians got. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Jane shouts.

"You'll never stop at one!" Optimus shouts as he stands up. He draws his blades and prepares to fight to the death, "I'll take you ALL on!"

"Til all are One!" Jane shouts the Prime Motto. She creates a Titan mech and attacks with Optimus.

Optimus slices Grindor's hand off. His propeller flies to Megatron making him shoot the ground. Jane goes after Starscream, grabbing his arm and cuts it off.

"My arm!" Starscream shouts.

While Optimus brawls with Megatron, Jane brutally strikes Grindor. Megatron is thrown back. Jane then spine busts Starscream on the floor. Grindor sneaks behind Optimus but the Autobot leader notices. He jumps on Grindor with his hooks and sticks him in his face. He pulls them apart as Grindor screams in pain His face is ripped off and he is now dead. Optimus hangs on the body of the large Decepticon.

"Piece of tin." Optimus tosses him to the ground, "Sam! Where are you?"

Jane notices Megatron approaching Optimus from behind, "Optimus, behind you!"

But it is too late. Megatron stab his sword into Optimus' spark from behind, and Optimus screams in pain.

"No!" he shouts.

"You're so weak!" Megatron said. He charges and shoots through Optimus.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jane shouts. She rushes in but Sam grabs her. She struggles to free herself as she saw her love slaughtered by Megatron. She and Sam watched as Optimus falls to the ground.

From the Nemeses, the Fallen's eyes are now open. He gets up from his throne breaking his wires. Megatron has finally got the job done.

"The last Prime is dead!" The Fallen said.

Optimus turns to Sam and Jane, "Jane... I'm sorry. Protect Sam..."

His eyes are offline and he breathes his last breath. Optimus is officially dead. Jane and Sam make a run for it. Megatron and Starscream see them and go after them.

Just then they come under attack. The Autobots and the Lanterns arrive too late to save Optimus but they manage to save Sam and Jane.

"Autobots, attack!" Ironhide shouts.

"Cover fire!" Jazz shouts.

The Autobots and the Lanterns open fire on Starscream and Megatron. Bumblebee arrives with Mudflap and Skids. Sam and Jane got in Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" Ratcher shouts to the scout.

"Jane!" Gabrielle shouts to her sister.

"We have to go! Now!" Ironhide shouts.

The Decepticons are forced to retreat. Sam looks at the body Optimus while Jane cries in tears. She has loss her loved one. Mikaela burries Jane for comfort.

 **Read and Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Will of the Transformers II**_

 **Chapter 6: The Fallen**

In a tall building in New York, Megatron and Starscream had landed on the roof. They had killed Optimus, but Sam and Jane manage to escape with Bumblebee and the Twins.

"That went well." Megatron said.

"We've... lost the boy, Master." SDtarscream said to him "The Autobots must be shielding their signals."

"I can't even rely on you-"Megatron beats Starscream and pins him. "-to swat a simple insect!"

"Sorry- no! No!" Starscream begged for his life, "One insect among seven billion!"

"Shut up." Megatron drag the second in command with his feet wheels.

"He could be anywhere," Starscream grabs his right arm and places back on the body.

"Then we will force them to find him for us!" Megatron shouts, "It's time for the world to know of our presence. No more disguises. No mercy! The time has come for my master's arrival."

In the orbit above Earth...

"Decepticons, mobilize. It is time." Soundwave said.

He begins hacking into all electronic devices around the world. From the atmosphere, four meteorites are approaching Earth.

 _U.S. 2nd Fleet, N. Atlantic Ocean_

The U.S.S Theodor Roosevelt sails down the ocean when a pair of meteors hit the deck. The blast detonates the fuel, ammunition, and the nuclear reactor. The explosions knock some planes off the ship. The ship begins taking water and begins sinking. As the carrier lists, a few Decepticons climbed up. Hanging from the propellers is Megatron's master; the Fallen.

"Revenge is mine." He said, rasing a fist In the air.

The ship begins slipping from the waves. Many sailors perished from the explosion. It is the worst disaster in U.S Navy history.

 _ **Pentagon - Washington D.C.**_

In the Pentagon, everyone was scrambling about what is happening now. The news are broadcasting around the building and the country. General Morshower and the commanders are heading for the Command Center.

 _" ...definitely not a plane-"_

"Look, carriers don't just sink."

 _"a horrible accident or a terrorist attack or worse-"_

"Negative. NORAD confirmed, projectile came from beyond our atmosphere, inbound at thirty thousand knots."

In New York, Megatron is on top of a skyscraper. He grabs the electric cables and sticks them in the air sending a message to the people around the world. Then the Fallen is shown from the jumbotron to every television set around the world.

" _ **Citizens of the human hive, your... leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you. Hidden. But no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this... boy... If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."**_

" _What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking."_

 **NEST Team - New Jersey**

" _The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since 9/11. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe."_

" _The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost."_

" _Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of seven thousand, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, "who and why?""_

 _"The FBI is still trying to locate the boy, Sam Witwicky."_

" _We believe they have information about the attacks. The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement."_

* * *

In an unknown location, Sam, Jane, and Mikaela and comforting each other while Leo watches the new. Jane covers her face with her knees as she sheds tears. She has lost Optimus Prime.

"You okay? You have not said a word." Mikaela said, trying to comfort her.

"This is my entire fault." Jane said, wiping the tears away,  
"I should have kept Sam safe."

"First my father, now Optimus." Jane said.

"He gave his life for us." Sam said while comforting the teen.

Leo watches the news from his cell phones, "Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out."

" _They have a traffic-camera spotting Sam and-"_

"They have a picture of me, man." Leo shouts as he rushes towards Sam and others, "We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now! I just need you to focus for one minute, man.

"Just stop." Sam said, getting up.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right? You-"

"You know what? Give me this thing." Sam then snatches the phone from him, "They can track us. Do you see this?" He throws it and Jane destrosys the device with her ring.

"What? They can track us?" Leo asked in confusion, "Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is-"

He gets interrupted by the Twin who had appeared behind him.

"Yo, Le-yo!" Mudflap interrupted Leo.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear." Leo said.

"That's 'cause yous a wuss."

"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-"

"Ooh, I think he's scared."

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked his twin.

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?" Mudflap suggested.

"Not in my trunk."

"Yo, bumper cars!" Leo shouts to them.

"Bumper cars?" Mudflap asked.

"Cut it out." Leo argued, "I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!"

Mudflap stick out his tongue at Leo.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?" Skids shouts.

"Go whine to your boyfriend!" Mudflap said.

"Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man." Leo said to Sam, "Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice."

"Hey, hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is." Sam shouts as he confronts him, "Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining."

"Sam's right. You want this; you have to end it yourself." Jane agreed.

* * *

 **[New Jersey]**

At a base in New Jersey, the Autobots, the Lanterns, and NEST are waiting for the soldiers who carrying the body of Optimus. Then a Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopter arrives carrying Optimus. Everyone was startled about it. Nikolai prays in Russian while John makes the sign of the Cross. Then the chopper drops the body of Prime. Everyone gathers around the fallen leader. Just then a group of Humvees arrived. The soldiers point their weapons at the Autobots. The Lanterns react and constructs their weapons and pointed at the soldiers to protect the Autobots.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sideswipe shouts. He draws his swords. A blue Autobot name Jolt readies his electrical cables and Ironhide draws his cannons and aims at the Humvees.

"You dare point a gun at me?" Ironhide challenged "You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!"

A bunch of sodliers and the Lanterns had a standoff against each other.

"Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!"

"Stand down! Drop your weapons!"

"What the hell is going?!" John asked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Epps shouts, "Drop your weapons!"

"Tell them to lower their weapons!" Lennox shouts as he slams his fists on the hood of a Humvee.

"Tell them first." A military officer said to him.

"Tell them to lower their weap-"

"Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to him."

Director Galloway arrives with a few soldiers. Gabrielle sees Galloways and goes after him.

"You back stabbing motherfucker!" She shouts at him.

John, David, and Epps were forced to hold an angry Gabrielle as she wants to beat the living hell of the director.

"Your NEST team is deactivated, Major." Galloway informed the major, "You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir." Lennox opposed.

"Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now. And we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy."

"You got to be freakin kiddin me!" David asked.

"A director in control of the operation."Shan asked, "What kind of bullshit is that?"

"He does not have any military experience. He makes one false strategy and many lives will be lost." Nikola said.

"This fool is terribly misinformed." Ratchet said.

"More like a dumbass." Tamika said.

"You're gonna need every asset that you've got." Lennox said to the director.

"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution." Galloway said.

"Like what, handing over the kids?"

"All options are being considered."

"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start." Graham said to the director.

"There is no negotiating with them." Lennox said.

"I'm ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this anymore." Galloway then rips the ranking off which trigger Gabrielle. "Get your assets back to base! And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia. Let's go!"

Then Galloway gets grabbed and punched in the face by none other than Gabrille. Tamika and Shan grabbed her trying to calm her down. Galloway is helped by two soldiers.

"This is all your goddam fault!" Gabrielle shouts.

"How is it my fault?" Galloway asked

"You gave away Megatron's location along with the Shard. Because of you Optimus is dead and the Decepticons are winning this war! Without us, everyone will be dead and YOU will be to blamed!"

"Your team is this close to be disavowed. You're lucky it can never happen."

"You will reap what you sewed and may God have mercy on your soul."

Galloway walks into his vehicle, rubbing his face from the punch he received. The Humvees then leave the base.

"I really don't like that dude." Epps said to Lennox, "He's an asshole."

" _Autobots, report to hangar for transport."_

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet." Ratchet said to the weapon specialist.

"That's not what Optimus would want." Ironhide opposed.

"Gabrielle, what about your sister?" Arcee asked the teenager.

"She's okay. She knows that she has faith in all of us." Gabrielle said.

* * *

Back at Philadelphia, Jane was resting on a construct couch looking up at the sky.

"Dad, I'm lost." Jane said, "What can I do now? Optimus is dead. Show me hope."

"There's nothing that you could have done." Mikaela said.

Sam then approaches them and asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Mikaela replied. She goes to kiss Sam, but he gets up and walks to Bee.

"Bee, if you hate me, I understand." Sam said to the Autobot, "I messed up. I'm sorry."

 **"Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life."** Bumblebee said, **"If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."**

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead."

"No, Sam. Optimus is dead because of me." Jane said, "I should have kept you safe."

" **There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"**

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in." Sam begins walking away.

"Sam, no!" Jane said

 **"We- we've got to stick together."** Bee transforms into his alt mode.

"You're not going to do that." Mikaela said.

"Yes, I am."

Bumblebee moves forward a bit pushing Sam.

Bumblebee **-"Everything we worked for will be wiped out. In one day!"**

"Sam, stop!" Jane said to him, "I can't afford to lose you like I lost dad! I was there when you bought your first! I was there when you fell in love in Mikaela and I was when we met Optimus. You are like a brother to me."

Sam looks at her before he walks to her and hugs, "Thank you."

"What do we do now?" Mikaela asked.

"You two." Sam said to the Twins.

"Mm?" Skids asked

"Huh? Mudflap said.

"Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam asked them.

"Uh..."

"These?" Sam shows them the tatoo markings, "The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo." Skids replied, "That's, that's like... that's Cybertronian."

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there." Mudglap said.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map." Sam said, "Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

"Read? Uh-"

"You see that? You see that?"

"We... No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

"What about your ring, Jane?" Mikaela asked Jane.

"Let me see." Jane said as she approaches Sam. She then scans the symbols until it reads negative, "Sorry, Sam. This language is unknown."

"If we can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can." Sam said.

The Twins then see Leo approaching.

"Look who came sashaying back." Skids said.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that." Mudflap said.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo asked.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy." Mudflap and Skids then fist bumped each other.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Robo-Warrior." Leo replied.

"Of course it is." Sam said.

"We're running out of options. We'll find Robo-Warrior at dawn. He will know what to do." Jane said as the others slept before they head out in the morning to find Robo-Warrior.

 **Thanks for the views everyone...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Will of the Transformers**_

 **Chapter 7: Robo Warrior**

The next morning, Sam, Jane, Mikaela, and Leo head off to New York to find Robo-Warrior.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior?" Leo asked the group, "Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever." They stop in front of a deli place in a town area. Earlier, since Sam is a wanted fugitive, he quickly puts on a disguised. "This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front!" Leo said to them, "All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. Alright?"

He gets out of Bumblebee and enters the meat shop. There he meets the guy who used to an agent from Sector 7: Walter Simmons. He is now working as a manager of the shop.

"Number forty-two, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here." Simmons said to a customer, "Cash only. Who's next?"

"I told you to cure the lox in the brine and then smoke it." His mother Tova said.

"Ma, you want me to cut my hand off, or what?" Simmons said.

"You ruined a beautiful piece of fish, you retard." Tova argued.

"I'm like a ninja with a blade. It's an art form." He argued back.

"Give me your money. Get out of here!" She turns and walks back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sal! Watch your reach, huh?"

Then Leo enters in and sees Simmons.

"Take a number, young man." He said to him.

"Robo-Warrior." Leo said, "Know him?"

"I never heard of him." He said.

"You never heard of ?"

"You must be talking about that amateur-hour blog operation with Game Boy level security. "

Then Sam, Mikaela, and Jane then enter the shop. Sam is disguised to avoid be seen by the government. Leo then sees Sam after turning towards him.

"Robo-Warrior." Leo shouts, "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

Sam and Simmons recognized each other. Jane as saw the agent as well.

"No." Simmons said.

"Well I'll be damned." Jane said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said.

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!" Simmons shout to customers.

"When he says to go, you go." Tova said to them.

"Out! Right now. That means you, lady, right now." Simmon shouts.

Everyone in the store had to leave before Tova puts the closed sign.

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asks Sam.

"We're old friends." Sam replied.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded." Simmons explaned, "No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature."

"Hey, come on. At least you had done your job." Jane said to him.

"Well, well. Mrs. Jordan. The Hero of Mission City."

"Long time no see." Jane said.

"Moron! Where's the whitefish?" Tova shouts to employee with weird teeth name Yakov.

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." Yakov argued.

"Yakov!" Simmons shouts to him.

"What?" Yoka asked.

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around!" Simmons shouted, "You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream." Yakov said.

"Help her out." Simmons mutterted.

"You live with your mother?" Mikaela asked.

Simmons-"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news, alien boy."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said.

"And N.B.E.-one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

Simmon goes to leave to the back door.

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam asks Simmons.

"Simmons, the Decepticons are winning this war." Jane said to the man, "We need your help!"

"Reaaaally? You need my help?" Simmons said.

"I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind." Sam explains, "Okay. I had been captured and I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?"

"Right."

"Meat locker, now!" Simmon shouts to them.

They all enter the meat locker which is full of dead pigs.

"Dead pigs." Sam said.

"Yuck." Mikaela grossed out.

"What you're about to see is top secret... Do not tell my mother." Simmons said before he opens the hatch on the floor. They enter an underground area full of files and documents from S-7. "Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story." He then searches around for documents about the symbols. "Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols. " Leo sees the head of Frenzy and tries to touch it but Simmons slaps his hand, "Ey! Still radioactive. Hands off." Simmons then shows Sam and the others pictures of the symbols, "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where did you get these?" Sam asks taking one of them.

Simmons climbs up to collect a box of top secret files, "Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?" He shows the teens images of people from parts of the world with symbols on ancient artifacts, "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece." He the shows them a film where archeologists are looking at the symbols, "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out." He shows them pictures of both Autobots and Decepticons, "Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here." Jane said.

"On Earth?"

"On Earth." Sam replied.

"Another source?" Simmons asked.

"And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there." Sam points to the symbols on the pictures.

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them."

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking [chuckle] terms with them."

"Actually, I am." Mikaela said. She heads back out to get the box. When she returns she places on the table. The voice inside the box shouts "Let me out." Jane readies her ring and aims at the box.

"Is that a Decepticon in there?" she asked.

"Yeah. This is going to be a little bit sad." Mikaela replied.

"Open it." Sam said to her.

Mikaela opens the box and out comes the Decepticon, Wheelie.

"Whoa!" Sam flinched.

"Whoa!" shouted Simmons.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butts!" Wheelie shouts in anger.

"Hey, behave!" Mikaela yanks Wheelie who is tied to a chain. She helds out a torch and aims at his other eye. His left eye was blown out when he was breaking into the safe to steal the shard. Jane readies her ring.

"Hey! Easy!" Wheelie said, raising his hands.

"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asks.

"No shit it's a Decepticon." Jane replied.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to." Mikaela said.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens..."

"Got to get me off this leash." Wheelie bites the chain trying to free himself.

"...and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Simmons said making Wheelie stop biting and turn towards him.

"Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy-" Mikeala said to the little bot

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

"-then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

Wheelie begins looking at the pictures of the Transformers and the symbols, "All right. Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam shows Wheelie the images, "Is this them?"

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me anything, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us."

"Yeah."

Wheelie cracks his hands and looks at the map of the United States. He fires green lasers at the map indicating the location of a Transformer.

"Closest one's in Washington." Simmons said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Jane said.

 **Next chapter is where they met Jetfire. R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Will of the Transformers**

 **Chapter 8: Jetfire**

With Wheelie and Simmons on their side, Sam, Jane, Mikaela, and Leo head of to Washington to find an old Transformer who can translate the language of the Primes. They reach to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Simmons looks at the building with a smile on his face.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." Simmons said, "Hold those." He rips off his pants and replaces them with khakis, "What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." He gives them a pill. "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road." He pulls out a Taser and Leo freaks out.

"Whoa, whoa, no, listen, I can't do this." He said.

"Yes." Simmon answered.

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

"Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid." Simmons grabs Leo, "You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

Inside the museum, people are leaving the building.

"The museum is now closing." The announcer said.

Leo burst from the bathroom with his pants down.

"Yo, baba! Bad news, bro! Ran out of toilet paper! You got any out here? Please tell me you do."

"Sir! I suggest you get in there. The museum is closed!" The security guard said.

"Listen, man, I understand that, but as you can see, this is important. All right? Thumper dumper. I got to go. All right."

-"Sir, you are a grown, naked man around children. Pull your pants up and exit the building."

"I'm not going anywhere." Leo heads back in the bathroom stall with the guard.

"You got that paper, right, sir? You should be embarrassed. This is a family museum, sir."

Leo readies the Taser. "Come on..." He tases the guard in the hand and falls to the ground. Leo gets out of the stall but he tases himself and falls on the guard. Simmons then enters wearing a pilot outfit.

"What is going on here?" he asked before sees them in an awkward position.

"How many times- can you get tased in the nuts before you can't- have- kids-? Huh? You know?" Leo asked.

"You are an amateur, man. A rank amateur. We just downed five guards. Five guards. Get your stuff and get out of here. Get out of-"

They meet up with Sam, Mikaela, and Jane.

"Give me a second here."

"I got to get the tracker, all right."

Mikeala opens the box an Wheelie comes out.

"Be good." She warns him.

"I'm claustrophobic." He said.

"Look, look. Follow him. Follow him. He knows where he's going... He knows something." Simmons said.

"What?" Sam said.

"He knows something!"

They quickly follow Simmons and Wheelie.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah" Sam said,

They stop in front of a SR-71 Blackbird.

"Blackbird." Jane said.

Wheelie then transforms into his alt mode, "Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam grabs the last piece of the All Spark and it goes to the plane. Mikaela and Jane look underneath it. They saw the symbol of the plane.

"Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!" Mikaela shouts.

"Decepticon? Behind the MiG now!" Simmons shouts.

Everyone took cover behind a MiG-21 fighter plane. The Decepticon begins transforming slowly. His parts begin falling off. He then pulls up his visor. He has a beard and walks with a cane.

"Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" The elderly Decepticon asked, "Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" He gets hit by an item in the face, "Oof. Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well." Wheelie said.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Mikale said.

Jetfire heads for the doors. He tries to use his rockets. "I command these doors to open! Fire! I said fire!" He fires but the rocket fires backwards. Jane quickly fires a beam and destroys the missile. Jetfire then bursts the doors down and walks out.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sam and Simmons both shouted, getting out of the way.

"Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts." Jetfire said.

"Wait a second!" Sam shouts.

"ltchy, wretched rust in my arse! Ah!" Jetfire said as we walks away.

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane." Simmons shouts.

"Yeah no shit." Jane saids.

They chase Jetfire to a plane graveyard. Bumblebee and the Twins follow their vehicle mode. Jetfire begins knocking the wings off of C-130s and a tail off one on.

"Right I'm on a mission." Jetfire said.

"Wait! Wait!" Sam shouts.

"Jetfire!" Jane shouts as well.

Jet looks down at the humans, "What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk!" Sam shouts.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth."

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons." Jane replied.

"Ugh! [Spits] Well, I change sides to the Autobots." Jetfire said.

"What do you mean, change sides?" Sam asked.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" Wheelie asked.

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." Jetfire replied.

Wheelie crawls to Mikaela's legs, "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?"

"Aw, you're cute." Mikaela smiled.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name." Wheelie begins humping her leg and Jane snickers at this.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked Mikaela.

"At least he's faithful, Sam."

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted." Wheelie keeps humping her leg. "Can you just... can you stop?" Sam kicks Wheelie off of Mikaela.

"Ey, what are you doing?" Wheelie asked. He then looks at Jane.

"Sorry, Wheelie. Already got a mate." Jane said.

"That freakin' sucks."

"It's just something to think about." Sam said to Jetfire, "I won't argue with... what were you saying?"

"I told you my name was Jetfire!" He shouts to the humans, "So stop judging me!"

"Please calm down." Jane said, "No one's judging you."

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." Wheelie said.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother!" Jetfire said, "My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No." Simmons replied.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity, damn it!" Then there was rumbling from him. His parachutes burst out and he falls to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The three boys shouts.

"Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. Aww." Jetfire slowly gets up.

Jane creates a hand and gives Jetfire his cane.

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do." Sam said.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo said in confusion.

Then Jane shoots the ground which draws the symbols on the ground.

"I could do this all day." Sam explains, "It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen? I know him." Jetfire snarled, "He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and- and the key."

"Yeah, wait, slow down." Sam stops him, "The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain." Jetfire said as he shoots lightning on the symbols.

"Wait, wait-" Simmons shouts.

"What are you doing?!" Jane shouts.

"Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire uses his hand to create a space bridge and everyone vanishes.

 **Read and Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Will of the Transformers**_

 **Chapter 9: Arriving in Egypt**

At an unknown desert area, everything was quiet until an explosion occurs. Everyone was thrown off the ground. Simmons was thrown at a hill. Mikaela and Leo were tossed somewhere. Bumblebee was thrown as well as Mudflap and Skids. Sam hit the ground but his hand was burned from the teleportation. Jane was tossed in the air but creates a rescue cushion and lands safely on it.

"Unh... ah. Well, that wasn't so bad." Jetfire said, getting up. "At least we're still on the right planet."

Wheelie was thrown in the air before hitting Jetfire and fell onto the ground.

"Hey, that freaking hurt!" He shouts.

"Oh my God. [Gasping] Where are we?" Simmons asked.

Leo was on the ground with Mikaela on top.

"God. Oh my God, what a beautiful face." This would be a perfect moment, except you landed on my testicles. Please, get off."

Mikaela gets off of Leo and shouts for Sam, "Sam!"

"Where are we? Simmons!" Sam said as he rushes towards them.

"Hey! Yeah!" Simmons shouts and waves at them.

"Jane!" Mikaela shouts before she sees Jane arriving with Bumblebee.

"Sam! Mikaela!"

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Leo then looks around and sees rocks around, "What is this? It's Vegas."

"You guys okay?" Sam asked them

"Yeah." Mikaela replied.

Jane sees Sam's injured hand, "Sam, you're hurt."

"It's alright, Jane." Sam said.

"My ass, Sam." She smirked.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo shouts as he rushes towards the others.

"That really, really hurt." Simmons said to Jetfire, "You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

"Oh, shut up!" Jetfire said, "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"Egypt?" Jane asked in confusion.

"When did you..." Sam stuttered, "when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" Jetfire said as he sits down. The others reach to Jetfire.

"Can you just stop for a second?" Sam demanded, "Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago." The old Decepticon explained, "They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer?" Simmons said politly, "Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns." "Jetfire said.

"Destroy suns?" Sam asked.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was... the Fallen," Jane manages to help him by creating a hologram projectile of the ancient enemy while Jetfire continues.

 _"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."_

A race of Cybertronians are killing each other for the key. It is an oval shape device with crystals inside.

 _"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find."_

The Primes raised their arms and begin glowing. They perform a kamikaze and buried themselves with the Matrix inside.

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked Jetfire.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen." Jetfire answered.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam and Jane said at the same time.

Jetfire heard it and got down to their level. "So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

Jane looks down to the floor with sadness. Sam places his arm on her for comfort, "He sacrificed himself to save me and Jane."

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen." He said.

"No even a Green Lantern can stop the Fallen?" Jane said.

"No. Even with Lantern Corps, you are no match for him." Jetfire said.

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asked.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!"

"Okay, we'll all go." Simmons said.

The group leaves to search for the Tomb of the Primes before the Decepticons do.

"That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

Sam, Jane, Mikaela, Simmons, Leo and the three Autobots head off to Dagger's Tip.

 **I'm almost to 4000 views. Keep going, comrades! R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Will of the Transformers**_

 **Chapter 10: The Dagger's Tip**

They drive down the road to the Pyramids in Giza.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the "Dagger's Tip." Simmons explained.

"That's the Dagger's Tip." Sam said.

"It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is." Simmons shows them the GPS.

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip." Sam said.

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna make a call." Sam said.

They reach to a fork of the road when three Egyptian police cruisers spotted them.

"We got cops..." Jane shouts.

They pass the cops and they drove off.

"I know, I know..." Simmons said.

"I can't go to prison, guys." Leo said in panic.

"Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low." Simmons said.

They head into a village before Jane creates smoke screen. The cops passed though the smoke before it dissolves. Jane emerges from a doorway and sees the cops left.

"Ok, we're clear." Jane said.

"Man, stupid cops! Ah-ha-ha!" Mudflap said.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja." Skids said.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face." The Red Twin argued.

"They're gone." Mikaela said. She reveals herself from a black mask and Jane emerges from a corner of a building.

"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox-" Sam said.

"You're on the Worldwide Wanted List." Simmons warned, "Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!"

"You're gonna call." Sam said to him.

"Oh. Okay. That's a good idea. I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian prison." Simmons said.

"Do we have a choice?" Jane asked before Simmons sees a pay phone to make a call to Lennox.

* * *

 _New Jersey Airforce Base_

All the Autobots are loaded up into the planes preparing for departure. Gabrielle and Task Force 2814 are on standby.

"This is the worst mistake Galloway has ever made." Gabrielle said in fustration, "There's no way we can win this war."

"At least you sucker punched him in the face." David said.

 _"NEST departure, 2100 hours."_

"So, we're shipping him back to base. This is such a mistake." Lennox said.

A NEST soldier arrives with a cell phone, "Major Lennox, phone call."

"Lennox, I'm with the kid." Simmons said, "The kid. You know, the one with the attitude, right? Also the girl with the power ring. Listen, we need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Codename: Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." He sees someone coming. "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes."

"Whoa, wait, who are you?" Sam said to the masked man.

"Oh Shi-" Simmons drops the phone and it breaks. The man arrives and reveals himself.

"Wait! It's me!" He said, "Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

"Move, move, move, move. Let's go." Sam said.

They head back to Bumblebee and they head off back on the road.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

The soldier arrives with the coordinates for the location, "Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba."

"Egypt? Are you serious?" Epps asked in confusion.

"Sir." Sgt Graham said to Director Galloway.

"Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?" Epps asked Lennox.

"Look. I don't know, but we got to trust him." Lennox said before he goes to Gabrielle.

"Sir!" Gabrielle saluted to him.

"Get your team ready. We're heading off to Egypt." Lennox said.

"What's going on?" Tamika asked.

"We've received coordinates from Simmons. We're bringing Optimus over there."

"Let's roll." Gabrielle said with determination. She then turns to the Task Force, "Lanterns, let's go! We're taking a trip!"

"Yes mam!" The Lanterns shouts in unision.

* * *

 **Back in Egypt...**

"Okay, let's go over it again." Sam said.

"When dawn lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!" Sam and Simmons said at the same time.

"That's what he said. You know what that means?" Simmons said.

"No, what does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

They then reached to a checkpoint.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport." Leo said.

"Pass-port!" Said the custom officer.

"They got cameras at the top." Sam said as he tries to duck down to avoid being seen.

A camera spots Sam which some Egyptians begin contacting the intelligence agency.

"All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people." Simmons said.

"Yeah." Wheelie said, emerging from his hiding spot.

"I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab." The former agent said.

A small customs officer appears and walks to the vehicles.

"Oh great, a frickin' munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." Wheelie commented.

The officer then approaches Simmons.

"Ashu-fanah... The Dagger's... Tip? Right?" Simmons said to him, "Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family." Simmons points to Sam and Leo, "This is my son, my other son," he then towards Jane and Mikaela, "and my two daughters. We're tourists, from New York."

"New York?" Said the Cutoms Officer.

"Yes. Yes."

"Fifty kilometers."

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much."

"New York!"

"I know. I know you from somewhere."

The barrier was open and the cars drive into Giza.

"Go Yankees!"

As they leave, the agents from Egypt got the information and immediately alert the agency, "Go, put it on the wire to the CIA." They contact the CIA. In the orbit, Soundwave has spotted Sam in Egypt.

"Decepticons. Boy's location detected." Soundwave said to his comrades.

In the skies, Starscream is on route.

 _ **"Starscream in pursuit."**_

In Bumblebee, Jane's ring intercepts the message.

"Decepticon's message intercepted." It said.

"We got a problem, everyone." Jane said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Soundwave has spotted us and Starscream is on route." Jane informed.

"Shit."

"How the hell does those Decepticons know our location?" Simmons asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jane exlaimed, "Every time we use a electronic device, Soundwave home in. He must have hacked into the Sattelite.

"We gotta hide."

They reach to an old building outside the modern city of Giza. Jane breaks open the lock with robotic.

"Ssh. Undercover, yo." Skids said, "You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape- ow!" Bumblebee knocks into Skids.

"Awesome! I think aliens built that." Simmons said with excitement, "Yeah! Yeah, yeah. Come on. Move it! Move it! Move out!"

"Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah, some of us got work to do! Dumb Autobots." Wheelie said before heading inside.

They got inside the building while the Autobots transform into their vehicles to guard them.

* * *

 **NEST Team E.T.A. - 6 Hrs**

A pair of C-17s are on route to Egypt with the body of Optimus.

Inside the plane, Gabrielle looks down at her ring seeing the images her and her sister along with the Lantern Task Force. She sighs before she fall asleep for the night.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

At was a beautiful evening. Sam, Jane, and Mikaela are on the roof while Simmons and Leo slept inside. The building was protected by the Autobots. Jane sits next to Sam and Mikaela.

"You okay?" Sam asked Jane

"Yeah." She replied.

"We're going to bring Optimus back." Mikaela said.

"Being my girlfriend is hazardous to your health." Sam said to her.

"Yeah, well, girls like dangerous boys."

"Do they?" Sam said.

"Yeah." She kisses him, chuckling. "You might as well just say it."

"Ladies first." Sam said.

"Optimus was a dangerous man or robot." Jane said.

"And you had feelings for him when you first met." Mikaela said.

"True." She agreed.

"Okay, so tonight you're going to be a gentleman. You're really chivalrous."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Do you realize that I just flew three thousand miles to keep you from getting killed?"

"I know."

"Who else could be your girlfriend, Sam? Look at the things I go through with you. And now we're underneath the moon and the stars and the three most beautiful pyramids on the planet and you still can't even tell me that you love me."

"Mm... Pyramids." Sam then realizes something before getting up.

"What? Why do boys always change the subject?"

"Wait. Pyramids and stars."

"Sam?"

"Come with me really quick. Jane, you too." Sam said. They head inside to wake up of Simmons and Leo, "Simmons! Leo! Wake up!"

They woke up and they see they are in an ackward posistion.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47." Sam said, "Remember the class?"

"No. No, I was only in college for two days." Leo said, "Remember that?"

"Here. Get up. Up, up." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

They all head for the roof as the sun rose. A Islamic Prayer was commenced throughout the land. There are three stars above the pyramid.

"Okay, you see those three stars?" Sam explained, "You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." Simmons said.

"Let's move!" Jane said.

They head out to the mountains of Petra.

 **Read and Review...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Will of the Transformers**_

 **Chapter 11: The Tomb of the Primes**

In the C-17, Lennox, Epps, their NEST team, Gabrielle, and the Lantern Task Force are waiting while Galloway reads a book. Then there was rumbling on the plane. Gabrielle looks at Lennox who smirks knowing they've planned to get rid of Galloway.

"We've had an engine malfunction." The NEST pilot informed the passengers, "We're gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout."

"Engine mal- Bailout? Bailout? Bailout? Bailout?" Galloway asked in confusion.

"All right, team, grab your chutes!" Lennox shouts to his men.

"Lanterns, prepare to bailout!" Gabrielle spoke to the team.

They grab their parachutes and await further orders. Galloway was worried about this.

"Bailout, like, like bailout?" He asked.

"You familiar with the standard MC-4?" Lennox asked the director.

"Of course not!" Galloway replied, "I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before! Wait a minute, is this really happening?"

"Yeah. All right, here we go." Lennox replied.

He puts a parachute on Galloway.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You're behind this, aren't you?" Galloway asked.

"What are you talking about? You heard the pilot. These guys don't mess around. This is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders to the letter." He tightens the bag which made Galloway winched from the tightness. "Isn't that what you said?"

"You just signed a death warrant on your career, Major... Whoa!" Then there was rumbling again and this time the plane turns right. "What was that? What was that?"

Lennox smiles along with Gabrielle who winks back, "Oh, that's not good. Come on. Right this way!" He leads Galloway to the bay door as it open. Wind blows into the plane and also from the loud noise from the engines.

"I- I- I can't jump out of an airplane! I have an ulcer! No, no, no-" He said with fear.

"Come on. It's okay." Lennox said to him.

"We're here for you." Gabrielle said. She winks at Lennox and the major nods before the cargo bay door opens.

"I really can't do this. What are you doing- [muffled out by engine roaring]" Galloway said.

"Come here! Come here." Lennox said as he leads to the edge.

"Why aren't you wearing your chute?!" Galloway asked.

"Because I have to secure the VIPs first!" Lennox said, "Okay, I want you to listen very carefully and memorize everything that I say. Each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by search and rescue. Right next to that's a fabric webbing called a bridle, which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed. Okay, are you listening?"

"I- I can't hear what..."

Lennnox slaps Galloway, "Stop that!"

"All right. All right."

"You're gonna be fine, Galloway. Just listen carefully!" Gabrielle said.

"All right, when the pilot chute inflates into the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. Red's your backup, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard!" Lennox shouts. Galloway pulls the pin and his chute is opened. "Not now, we're on the plane, you dumbass!"

"What?" Galloway screams as he gets pulled out of the plane. Gabrielle laughs and she and Lennox high five. They go to Epps.

"He say goodbye?" Epps asked.

"No, he didn't even say goodbye." Lennox replied.

"Galloway has left the building!" Nikolai shouts.

"Hell yeah!" David said high fiving the Russian.

"That's for dissolving us you asshole," Gabrielle said before turning away.

* * *

 **At the Pentagon...**

An officer approaches Morshower, "General, we're loaded and ready. You give us the go, and we'll be ready to press in five minutes."

"Excellent." Morshower said.

"Sir, you need to see this now." The officer gives Morshower the file.

"Have we checked these coordinates?"

"Egypt, sir. They're airdropping in."

"You've got to be kidding me. He knows something. We need to be ready to back him up if this thing goes hot."

"Copy that. CIA just got a hit on the boy, a hundred miles from the location on that little note there."

"It's getting hotter."

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

At the mountains of Petra, the heroes head for the structures that look like houses.

"Got to be around here somewhere. I-" Simmons said.

"There it is." Jane said pointing at it.

"You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?" Simmons asked.

"Spec-tacular." Skids commentated.

"Amazing. Look at that."

"If my dad was here, he would be amazed about this." Jane said.

"It's here somewhere, guys." Sam said.

They look around to find the location of the tomb.

"Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo asked.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons replied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?" Leo looks around,  
"Uh... Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, those archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Simmons argued.

"Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!" Leo argued back.

"It's not over." Sam said to

"There's still time, Leo!" Jane said to him.

"It is over. It's done." Leo said.

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass?" Mudflpa asked Leo, "I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron. How about that?" Skids answered.

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now, and he's-"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" Mudflap gets into his twin's face.

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!" Skids shoves Mudflap.

"Bring it, then-" The Red Autobot gets tackled to ground by Skids, "Get off me! Now I'll change your face around!" Mudflap charges at Skids but he jumps over him.

"Whoooo!" Skids shouts.

"I'll get all up in that ass!"

"Bring it!"

They fought until Mudflap throws Skids at the wall.

"Guys! Whoa!" Sam shouts as he ducks.

"You like the way that feels?" Mudflap asked.

"Bumblebee, stop them!" Jane said to Bee who nods.

"That didn't hurt." Skids said to Mudflap

"You like that, don't you? I'm getting up-" Mudflap said.

Bumblebee grabs them and lifts them in the air.

"Oh, come on, Bumblebee!" Skids said to him.

"Bumblebee, listen." Mudflap said.

Bee slams them into each other and throws them outside.

"Now, that's rude." Skids said.

Sam sees a small hole in the wall, "Oh my God." Jane grabs the chunks from the wall and sees the symbols. "The symbols... Bee! Shoot it."

"Get back!" Jane said to everyone.

They run outside for cover. Bumblebee charges his cannon and shoots the wall. The group reach to the blown wall.

"Wow!" Simmons said in amazement.

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about."

They enter inside the place. They use flashlights while Jane uses her ring to light up the dark. They look around the tomb in awe.

"The tomb of the Primes." Simmons said.

"Yo! [Echoes] Yo! [Echoes]" Leo shouts in the tomb.

Jane looks down and sees the Matrix, "Sam, look!"

"The Matrix!" Sam said. He goes down to his knee and carefully picks it up, but suddenly it dissolves into dust.

"No..." Jane said

"No no no..." Sam said in disbelief.

"Thousands of years turned to dust." Simmons said.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end." Sam said.

They then heard engines from outside.

"Hear that? US Air Force! C-17's!" Simmons shouts.

"Gabrielle." Jane said.

Simmons runs outside to see the planes.

"What's a C-17?" Leo follows Simmons.

"You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left." Mikaela said.

"Look! Look around you." Sam said standing up, "We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose." He pulls out his sock and begins putting the dust inside. "Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work."

"How do you know it's gonna work?" Mikeala asked.

"Because I believe it." Sam replied.

"And I believe in it too, Mikaela." Jane said.

* * *

In the C-17, the Autobots are transformed into their alt mode. Ironhide is ready for action.

"You best let me out of this plane." He said.

"Lanterns, roll out!" Gabrielle shouts to the team.

They begin jumping out of the plane. Optimus is tossed from the plane. He is helped by John and Tamika.

"Dropping the big boy. Sam! You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Sam said.

The group races to the extraction point where Optimus was dropped off, but they have to move quickly because the Decepticons are on the way.

 **We're almost there to the battle...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Will of the Transformers**_

 **Chapter 12: Fight coming in!**

The soldiers and Task Force 2814 have landed on the desert area. John and David had landed with Optimus. The troops quickly surround the dead Autobot leader to protect him.

"Go." Lennox said.

"Let's move it." A soldier said.

"Remember, they're friendlies."

The troops reach to a small village when they spotted some local villagers.

"Cover Optimus!" Graham said.

The soldiers cover Optimus by using the parachutes and they quickly set defenses.

"Secure the village. Get those cases down here. I need snipers and Stingers up high." Lennox instructed. They set up a perimeter in the village and around Optimus.

"So, we just dropped off ten tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere. I hope this little kid know what he's doing." Epps said.

"Yeah, me too." Lennox said.

"Lanterns, recharge your rings." Gabrielle said to Task Force 2814, "Megatron and his forces are mobilizing. They're on their way here."

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night/For hearts long lost and full of fright, No evil shall escape our sights/ for those alone in blackest night. Let hose who worshipped Evil's might/accept our ring and join our fight, Beware our power Green Lanterns Light/love conquers all- With violet light!"

The lanterns fully charged their rings.

"Gabrielle, send Machowiz and Davis to provide armor support." Lennox said to her.

"Got it. Machowiz. Davis. Bring out the big guns"

John and David create battle robots with cannons.

"Nikolai, we're gonna need some artillery support." Gabrielle said to the Russian.

"You got it, my friend." Nikolai said. He floats before spreading his arms and forming forming form the Willpower were several Russian WW2 ML-20 Howitzers and Katushya Rocket Launchers. They lined up almost wheel to wheel with the Rockets behind them.

"Got a visual! Yellow team! Four clicks!" A British soldier informed.

"Pop flare!" Lennox shouts.

The soldier shoots a flare in the air.

"David, launch a flare so Jane can see." Gabrielle said to him. He fires a green flare into the air as well.

* * *

From the distance, Sam sees the flares fired.

"That's them, right there. See the flares?"

"Right over there! You see it?" Simmons said.

From the skies, Starscream spots Bumblee with Sam and Jane inside, "Found the Boy and th Green Lantern, "He fires a few missiles before breaking hard left.

"Whoa!" Simmons shouts in fear.

The missiles explode near them. Sam dodges to avoid them.

"Starscream!" Jane shouts.

She constructs a missile turret on top of Bumblebee. It fires a barrage of missile at the missile launched from Starscream. The Deception launches flares trying to jam the incoming missiles.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouts.

"Oh! Whoa!" Sam shouts as he turns left and right.

As they dodge the attack, Leo begins freaking out.

"Oh God. Please God! Please." He said.

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out." Mikaela said to him.

"Please God please-"

"Shut this guy up, huh?"

"Please, just let me live, just let me live!" Leo said.

"Shut up and let him drive!" Mikaela shouts.

"Just stop screaming" Sam said.

"Leo, shut up!" Jane shouts before launching more missiles at Starscream.

"All right, that's it!" Simmon grabs the taser and zaps Leo in the neck.

"Please... ow ow ow ow!" He is knocked out from the tase.

Simmons then sits back down and sighs, "Can't- take that guy anymore."

Jane creates a large smokescreen near a construction site.

"Hide in the dust! Use the dust!" Simmons shouts.

Sam drives into the dust and they got out. Starscream then heads off into the pyramids.

"Before I get to Megatron, I'm dealing with Starscream." Jane said.

"We've got to split up." Sam said, "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus."

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there." Simmons said, "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Good luck, Agent Simmons." Jane said.

"You tell your sister I say "hi."

Jane nods and Sam runs off with Mikaela.

* * *

Sgt. Epps looks through his binoculars and sees Starscream.

"That thing's got alien tattoos all over it. That ain't Air Force." He said

"It's Starscream. He must have followed us here." Gabrielle said.

Starscream then unleashes an EMP shockwave over and turns left. All communications are down except the power rings and the constructs.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox said.

"Anyone copy?" Epps asked.

"Anyone there? Who's up?"

"Copy?"

They got no response from everyone.

"Radio's down."

"It's dead. Comms are down."

"Lennox, what happen?" Gabrielle asked.

"We're cut off. Comm links are down." Lennox said.

"Goddammit! Those Cons are playing dirty when it comes to tactics." Gabrielle snarled.

"He's so dead!" John punches his hand with his fist.

"EMP burst. I see how this day is going in this godforsaken desert." Epps said.

"The Decepticons are trying to prevent us from calling in reinforcements." David said.

"Assholes." Tamika muttered.

"I'll try to get ahold of Morshower." Gabrielle said to Lennox who nods.

* * *

At the Pentagon, Morshower answers a phone call. It was Galloway who is now in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, sir?" The general askwed.

" _Major Lennox told me to pull the cord." Galloway said._

"I know, sir."

" _Well, what country am I in right now?"_

" _United States." A villager said in the background._

" _No! Not the United States. I'm from the United States!"_

" _Oh."_

" _I'm in the middle of nowhere surrounded by donkeys!"_

Morshower hangs up the phone with a smile on his face, "Well, that was our good friend, Galloway. He's less than pleased. How is it that we can't reach our men, but he can reach me, from some... random Egyptian desert?"

* * *

"Nothing." Epps said.

"Right, go burn an SOS. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help." Lennox said.

"Yes, sir. Okay, boys, old school time!"

They carve an SOS in the sand and light it up.

"Pop some more flares so the kid can find us." Lennox then turns to Gabrielle, "Gabrielle, try to contact your sister."

"Jane, come in." Gabrielle said to her ring, trying to contact Jane.

* * *

Sam, Jane, and Mikaela are running through the sand trying to make their way to extraction point.

"Look. There it is. We got a couple of miles."

"Incoming message from Gabrielle Jordan."

 _"Jane, come in."_

"Jane here. Go ahead." Jane replied.

 _"We have Optimus's body near the pyramids, but we got a problem. Lennox and his troops can't contact Morshower for reinforcements."_

"Megatron. He's here. You make sure the bastards don't reach to Prime. Give them everything you guys got."

 _"Roger that."_

Jane ends her communication.

"Megatron is main taining position think he is some goddamn king." David said.

"What are you up to?" Gabrielle asked.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the pyramid, Starscream arrives next to Megatron.

"Master, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the soldiers brought the body of Prime." He said to the leader.

"The boy must have the Matrix." Megatron growled, "We cannot let him reach Optimus. Decepticons, begin our assault!"

Just then a bunch of meteors arrived and slammed into the ground. Coming out of them were Decepticons.

"We've got incoming!" A soldier shouts.

"Take your positions!" Gabrielle shouts.

The soldiers and the Lanterns take their positions.

As the trio advances through the abandoned village, Jane sees the meteors flying over them.

"Keep moving!" she shouts.

"Jane, we got a bunch of Decepticons coming in from the sky!" Gabrielle shouts.

"Give them hell! Don't worry about me!" Jane shouts.

"We got a whole lot of fight coming our way!"

"How many?" Epps asked.

"I count about thirteen of them." Lennox replied.

"Get ready, guys!" Gabrielle shouts. "Nikolai, ready the guns."

Nikolai directs the ML-20s and Katushyas to target the incoming threat.

"This ain't good. This ain't good. We're about to get our asses whupped." Epps said.

"We have courage, Epps! We'll cover you." David said.

"And if we stop covering you, that means we're done. But that's not going to happen, lad." John said.

"Bravo-Charlie, kneel!"

"Let's go!"

Nikolai prepares the ML-20s and Katushyas while the others readied their constructs.

"All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam." Lennox said, "Whatever he has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life. So our mission is to find him and get him to Optimus while Task Force 2814 will give us artillery support. All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team."

"I'm leading." Ironhide leads the scout team.

"Go!" A soldier shouts.

"John, go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide." Lennox said.

"Yes, sir!" John replied before flying off to follow Ironhide and Arcee.

"Right, when you see the precious cargo and guardian, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars." Lennox instructed, "We'll have the ambush set. All right. Let's go. Move out!"

"Hoo-ah!" The soldiers shout.

John moves up with Ironhide and Arcee to scout. The soldiers and the Lanterns ready their positions and their weapons.

* * *

Sam, Mikaela, and Jane are running into a village before Mikaela sees a hut.

"Sam. Jane, in here." She said.

They head inside the hut. A few Decepticons are looking for them.

"I don't think they saw us. Get down. Get down." Sam said and the grouo stays down and quiet, "Okay. Listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"But what if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked.

"It's gonna work."

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?"

"It's gonna work. It will work."

"Trust him, Mikaela. Please." Jane said.

They then heard a crash from outside. They keep silent to avoid being spotted.

"Ring, how many Decepticons?" Jane whispered.

"Around 5." The ring replied.

Sam looks and grabs a sword and pokes a hole in the wall. He looks through it. Outside the house, Starscream and the others searched for Sam. They speak Cybertronian to each other. Ravage growls while he searches for the humans. Some of the dust from the roof fell when a Decepticon walks near. Mikaela covers her mouth in fear. Just then a little Decepticon fly appears in the hole. Sam sees it and picks it. The fly has a satellite dish attach to it. He rips it in half and then there was silence. Then the roof is ripped open and Starscream emerges.

"I see you!" He said.

"See this, asshole!" Jane shouts and fires a beam at Starscream in the face.

The group quickly head out. Trying to getaway from the enemies. A Decpticon slams near them with a mace.

"Get ready to jump!" Sam shouts.

They back off and they jump off the edge. Starscream fires a missile near them, but Jane turns and fires a barrage of lasers. They destroy the missile. They then roll off the building and land on the ground.

"We got a half-mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here." Sam said.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the Allies are beginning to lose ground as the Decepticons advanced forward.

"Fall back!" A NEST soldier shouts to his comrades.

"Fall back! Ironhide, up the middle!" Sideswipe shouts.

"Ironhide, move it! Let's go! Go, go!" Lennox said.

The soldiers fall back allowing Ironhide to move forward.

"Fire emissions: 7-5-7-6-8-0-1!" Nikolai said to the ML-20s.

The guns aims and open fire on them.

The shells home in and explode near the Cons before one of them got blown up. The enemy is now under artillery fire. Tamika and Shan stayed with Lennox and Epps along with Gabrielle to protect the troops. David fires his mech suit cannons and rockets at the Cons pushing them back.

"That should slow them down!" Shan shouts shooting her pink ring.

The trio continues on running. Sam slides over a roof of a car and keeps moving. In the skies, Starscream sees them running.

" _Rampage, spring the trap."_ He said to his comrade.

Rampage arrives and shoot out Sam's parents. Ravage growls at them before Rampage begins his transformation. Ron and Judy sees Sam, Mikaela, and Jane running towards them.

"Sam!" Ron shouts.

"What?!" Judy asked.

"Sam! Sam, Sam!" Ron shouts.

"What are they doing here?!" Jane shouts as she sees them.

Sam sees them and shouts until they heard some banging noises. Rampage arrives and lands around them. Mikaela is pushed to the wall and Rampage fires a warning shot near her before turning to Sam. Jane takes cover behind a building before she turns and see Bumblebee.

Sam raises his hands and holds the sock in the air, "Wait, wait!"

"Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!" Ron shouts.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me-" Sam shouts before Rampage slams his chain on the ground near Ron and Judy. "Wait!"

Rampage stops and growls near him, "Sam Witwicky."

"Don't hurt them. This is what you want." Sam shows him the Matrix in the sock, "You don't want them."

"Nooo."

"Go!" Ron shouts.

"Please stop!" Sam shouts.

"Go!"

"Stop!"

"Listen to your father!" Judy shouts.

"Just get out of here!"

Just then Sam hears a whistle and he turns to see Bumblebee and Jane. Jane gives the okay signal to him. They climb up the roof and wait for the right moment to attack. Jane transforms into her new Green Lantern battle armor. She now wears an airframe helmet chop with black goggles. She constructs a mech suit for combat.

"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want." Sam speaks to Rampage,

"Just go! Just go." Ron shouts to him

"And I know that you need me. Because I know about the Matrix."

"Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-"

"Please, Dad."

"They're going to kill us all anyway!"

"Hey, hey, whoa! Here's what you want, right here." Sam then sees th two warriors on top of a building, "Bumblebee! Jane!"

They jump down and attack Rampage. Jane creates big hands and slams into the red Con. Rampage tries to kick Bee, but he ducks and punches him in the face. Jane grabs a barrel and throws it at Rampage. Bumblebee then activates his mask.

"Kill him, Bee. Kill him." Sam said to the Autobot scout.

Rampage jumps but Bee jumps, grabs his arms and knees him in the face. Bee then grabs his arm and twists it hard. Rampage yells in pain and Bee slams his arm on the ground. Jane then punches Rampage a few times in the gut. Ravage growls and appears to help Rampage. He fires his machine guns at Jane who dodges them. He jumps on Bee and shreds him. Bee groans in pain and yanks him off. Jane dissolves her suit and attacks Ravage. She jumps and fires with her mini gun. Then she lands and throws several saw blades on the panther Con. He fells to the ground, but still has strength left. She then creates a big weight above him.

"This is for stealing the Shard, you scrap heap!" Jane shouts with anger. She slams the weight down and crushes Ravage, killing him for good.

Bumblebee jumps over, grabs Rampage and knees him until his arms are torn off. He falls to the ground is presumed dead. Bee looks at Sam and takes off his mask after his fight.

"Bee?" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee said with confidence.

They head out as the fight rages out not far from here.

"Get back!" Ron shouts.

"Wait- hey!" Sam shouts.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!"

Jane hears a noise before shouting, "Incoming"

An explosion occurs near them, but Jane shields them from the blast.

"There's got to be a way out of here! Come on!" Ron shouts.

"Mom, get back, get back!" Sam shouts.

"Judy, get back, get back, get back." Ron said to his wife.

There is another explosion near them as they try to escape the battle.

"Keep your heads down!" Jane shouts.

"Against the wall! Against the wall! Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam exclaims. Bumblebee arrives and sees Sam. "You get them somewhere safe, all right? You've got to get in the car. Get to safety."

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son!" Ron shouts.

"I know!"

"You're my son!"

"Dad-"

"We all go together!"

"Listen-"

"We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying. Okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

"No!"

"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to."

"Ron. Ron, Ron, let him go." Judy said to her husband.

"You have to, Ron." Jane said.

Ron looks at everyone. He does not want his son to get hurt anymore, but them he has no other choice.

"You come back!" Ron said to Sam. "Come on."

"Ron! Mikaela! Mikaela!" Judy shouts.

"Go with my parents." Sam said to Mikaela.

"I'm not gonna go without you." She opposed.

"We're in this together, Sam" Jane said.

"Let's go." Sam said to him.

Bumblebee takes Ron and Judy to safety as the trio heads off to the battle field.

" _Jane, where the hell are you? We're taking heavy fire!"_ Gabrielle shouts.

"Hang on, sis. We're on our way!" Jane shouts to her sister.

 **The Battle of Giza next Chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Will of the Transformers II_**

 **Chapter 13: The Battle of Giza**

The fight continues on as a few soldiers are killed in the battle. Shan grabs the injured away from the battle. Nikolai keeps firing rockets at the Decepticons while covering the troops.

"Move up to cover!" a soldier shouts.

As the fight rages on, a couple of Jordanian Black Hawks are approaching.

"We got Jordanians!" Epps shouts.

"We got help!" Lennox shouted.

A Decepticon name Long Haul sees them and fires a missile at one of them.

"Move, move!" A soldier shouts.

"Sons of bitches!" Gabrielle shouts in anger.

The second one heads for the pyramid, but Megatron shoots it down.

"Somebody take that son of a bitch down!" David shouts.

Tamika looks at Megatron with a determine look on her face. She then goes into a fighting pose before she claps her hands and strikes into the ground. Emerging from the ground was a large Chinese dragon caught everyone' attention.

"What the hell?"

"Looks like giant ass dragon."

"The Cons are screwed now."

The Dragon looks at Megatron and roars. Megatron sees and growls in anger, "You think you can stop me Lanterns?! You think you can stop Megatron?! Do your worse!"

The Dragon then breathes fire at him who shoots before being engulfed but he takes a lot of punishment from the flames.

At the Pentagon...

"ETA to station, two minutes." The controller said.

"Put it on the main screen." Morshower said.

"Sir. Yes, sir. Predator zero one."

The Predator drone reaches to the area. The camera zooms in and sees the battlefield. Also the Lanterns are shooting as well.

"Oh shit, it's a trick. Commence Operation Firestorm. Send everyone. Get those Marines on the ground." Morshower ordered.

"This is the Pentagon, roll in strike packages-"

"Task Force Ripper, execute Lightning."

Out at sea, an aircraft carrier response to the operation.

It launches F-18 Super Hornets in the air. Not far from the coast, two LCACs are heading for the shoreline to deploy the US Marines. In the skies not far from the battlefield, a flight of F-16s are on route to Giza to support the troops on the battlefield.

Sam, Mikaela, and Jane are near a building. Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, Flare-Up, and John are searching for them.

"Spotted Sam." Arcee said.

"Hey, Sam!" Ironhise said.

"Sam! Jane!" John shouts.

"Ironhide!" Sam shouts.

"Guys, over here!" Jane shouts.

John and Arcee walked up to Sam.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." Arcee said.

"Hurry, the Decepticons are pinning us down." John said.

Sam sees a few Decepticons behind the Autobots, "Look out!"

John sees the enemy firing at Arcee and flies towards her, "Arcee!"

A missile flies towards Arcee, but John jumps in front of her and the missile hits him. He falls to the ground and his construct is dissolve.

"John!" Jane shouts. She fires on the Decepticons killing the green Decepticon.

"Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide shouts.

Arcee helps John up as he covers the trio.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" John shouts.

'"Let's go." Sam said.

The trio head off to the pillars.

Meanwhile Simmons rushes to the corner of the pyramid. A large Decepticon name Devastator struggles to climb up the pyramid.

"Oh God. This is it. The pyramid's built right over the machine. If they turn that machine on... no more sun. Not on my watch." Simmons said before he gets determined to stop the event from happening, "Not... on my... watch."

* * *

Out at sea, the USS Stennis receives a radio transmission.

"USS Stennis. Identify." A captain said.

"Where the hell are you? Watching the _Weather Channel? SportsCenter? I Dream of Jeannie or_ something? We got 300 satellites up there. Where the hell are all our men?" Simmon asked,

"Identify yourself."

"What is your name, sailor?"

"Wilder, Captain of the _USS John C. Stennis_ aircraft carrier."

"Okay. Captain Wilder. This is Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven. There is the mother of all non-biologicals getting ready to blow up our sun. Do you want to have a throwdown about my lack of clearance or do you want to help save- a gazillion lives?"

"All right, Agent Simmons. I'm listening."

The landing crafts reached to the shoreline. The marines rushed from the crafts and onto the battle to aid the allies. The firefight continues on for the survival of Earth.

Meanwhile, Devastator reaches to the top of the pyramid and begins digging into the wonder.

"Five clicks- west of the Gulf, we got ourselves an alien remodeling a pyramid." Simmons said, "Our one hope is a prototype weapon called a Railgun, shoots a steel projectile at Mach 7."

"That's classified." Captain Wilder said.

"Don't- talk- to me about classified, all right?! Now, if you've got a battleship in the Gulf, which I know you do, you tell them to ready- that- weapon!"

"Contact destroyer USS KIDD." Captain Wilder said after hanging up the phone.

The marines along with a few fighting vehicles and Abram tanks arrive to join the fight.

"Alpha Team, flank left!"

"This way! Move it!" Lennox shouts.

"Where do you need us, sir?" A soldier asked him.

"Protect those in the line of fire. "

"Let's go! Go!"

"Give me your Comms. Come on. Epps!" Lennox shouts. He tossed the radio to Epps. A few soldiers are killed in action. Shan fires her violet laser at the Cons. Nikolai then creates an army of Russian soldiers and a few tanks. They charge into battle which is a suicide for the troops.

"David, fire support now!" Lennox shouts.

"Roger, Lennox." David said.

David shoots his mech guns giving the troops cover fire. More soldiers perished from explosions fired by the Decepticons.

"Right now, we need air support on station, ASAP!" Epps shouts.

An AWAGS roams the skies above observing the battle.

"Have troops in contact." An officer said.

"20 miles northwest."

"Radar contact. Proceed to 88 Alpha Sierra..."

The F-16s drop flares and dive into action.

"B-1, snap zero nine zero. You are approved to drop your two thousand pound J-DAMs."

Not far from the battle, a B-1 Lancer is on route for a bombing run.

Lennox regroups with Graham at a nearby tank.

"Go, go! What you got?" he asked.

"I couldn't get to them, sir." Graham replied, "They're 600 meters away and they're heading right for the pillars."

"All right. Precious cargo's coming! Move!"

Sam, Jane, and Mikaela reach to the pillars but come under fire from both sides. A Protoform fires before he dodge rolls. He takes cover behind a pillar, until he gets killed, firing his last shots. The trio keeps running but Megatron appears and readies his cannon. He wants to kill Sam for the Fallen. Jane turns and sees Megatron.

"It's Megatron! Run!" She shouts.

"Hey!" Sam shouts and waves at the Autobots.

Sideswipe sees Sam, "Sam! Spotted Sam!"

Gabrielle sees Jane running with Sam.

"Jane!" She shouts.

The fight is getting intense as more soldiers keep dying from the Decepticons. Shan and Tamika are having a hard time getting them to safety. Nikolai's T-34 constructs and a few soldiers charge into battle. A few Cons sees them and opens fire. The T-34s open fire and most of the soldiers perish. Ratchet keeps on shooting at the Cons. Lennox sees them running to him. Megatron roars before a few shots near the trio.

"Lanterns, fire on Megatron!" Gabrielle shouts.

The Lanterns turn their contructs and fire on Megatron. He growls in anger.

"How do you like, Decepticreeps?!" David shouts to the Decepticons while shooting.

"Take it you bastards!" John shouts in agreement.

"Come on!" Lennox shouts.

"Two-two covering fire. Two civilians, twelve o'clock! A soldier said on his radio.

On a hill, the Abrams receive the coordinates and open fire on the Cons.

"Cover for us!" Lennox shouts.

Lennox, Epps, and Gabrielle rushes to the trio.

Sam waves and shouts, "Heeeeey!"

"Hold the air strike! We're rescuing civilians!" Epps said to the fighters.

A Decepticon sees them, but the Abrams brings him down. Megatron kills another solider but get shot back avoiding the fallen pillars. Gabrielle fires on the pillars and they collapse on the Cons crushing at least three of them.

"Come on! Mikaela! Come on! Get in here!" Lennox shouts. "Gabrielle, this way!"

They reach to each other and Gabrielle reunites with her sister and hugs her.

"I knew you show up." Jane said.

"Oh, look who showed up." Lennox said to Sam, "You better have a good reason for us to be here.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard." Lennox said showing him the body of Prime.

"I got to get to him right now." Sam said to him.

"Not with an air strike coming.

"I have to get to him right now."

Then growling was heard and Lennox hears it, "Go. Back, back, back, back."

Mixmaster arrives but gets hit. He switches to his cannon and fires on the marines. Just then Jetfire arrives in time for the fight, "Incoming! Stick the landing! Whoa-ho-ho!" He lands and attacks Mixmaster with his axe. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" He stops Mixmaster's head off. Just then a scorpion Decepticon emerges from the sand and attacks Jetfire in the gut. Jetfire tosses him off and crushes his head, "I'm too old for this crap."

Meanwhile Devastator slams the top of the pyramid. A bunch of blocks come sliding down. Simmons is lucky that he is at the corner avoiding the avalanche.

"I am directly below the enemy's scrotum." Simmons said, "25.7 meters above sea level, 29.32 north."

In the gulf, the USS Kidd prepares the railgun to fire.

"Kill track, 5205..."

"Target acquired."

" _Killing track. Two, one. Fire!"_

The Railgun turns, aim, charges up, and shoots the projectile. The fire control tracks the movement of the bullet. Devastator slams into the pyramid, but the projectile zeroes in and strikes him. He fall off the pyramid and he is dead with his head ripped off.

" _B-1's time on target, thirty seconds. 2,000-pound J-DAMs inbound."_

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?" Lennox said to the group, "You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass."

 _"1-1 tally orange smoke."_ An F-16 pilot said.

"I hope these F-16s got good aim." Epps said.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Lennox said.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke."

Orange smoke is seen next to Lennox.

"You mean that orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?"

"You better practice your throwing when we get back."

"If we can make it back."

 _"Viper. Thunder."_

"Run!"

"Go, go, go!" Jane shouts.

They all start running back to the extration point. Nikolai sees the group and contacts the Lanterns.

"Comrades, our leaders needs cover!" He said.

"Cover fire!" David shouts.

The Lanterns open fire on the Decepticons.

"Incoming!" Epps shouts.

The F-16s found their target and unleash their firepower.

"Come on!" Lennox said.

The B-1 is spreads it wings preparing to drop its payload. From the smoke, Ironhide, Arcees, her sisters, and John are running for cover. Ironhide loses his cannons, but Gabrielle manages to grab them just in time. The B-1 opens its Bombay door and drops the JDAMS on the Decepticons. The explosions send shockwaves all around. The blasts kill the remaining Decepticons. Jane and Mikaela sees Sam separated and go after him.

"Sam!" Mikaela and Jane shout.

"Jane!" Gabrielle shouts before she sees Megatron, "Look out!"

Megatron appears from the smoke, "Boy. Jordan. Die!" He fires a rocket near Sam and Jane. They flipped over and land on their backs hard but Jane hits her hand on a rock. She blacks out from the impact. They lost consciousness before falling into darkness. Jane's uniform was torn and her face is bleeding.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouts in horror.

"JANE!" Gabrielle shouts also in horror.

Megatron keeps firing as gets gunned by the soldiers. Tamika sees Jane down with Sam and gets angry.

"You fucking animals!" She shouts in anger. She constructs an Ohka rocket plane and throws it at Megatron. The flying bomb hits Megatron and he is knocked back several feet. He is forced to retreat after the hit.

"Hold your fire!" Lennox shouts to his troops.

Mikaela rushes to Sam while Gabrielle rushes to her sister's aid.

"Sam!"

"Jane!"

Lennox grabs Mikaela from Sam. Gabrielle reaches to her sister with tears in her eyes. She takes off Jane's helmet and tries to heal her. Her head is bleeding.

"Stay back! Mikaela, stay back!" Lennox said.

"Do something!" Mikaela said.

"Get a medic, goddammit!" Gabrielle said.

Lennox does CPR on Sam before doing the same to Jane. Epps calls in an air ambulance as the tanks fire on the enemy. Ron and Judy are in shocked to see their son dying and they cried.

"Sam! Sam!"

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Sammy! Sam!"

Bumeblee arrives and drops to his knees, "No. No. No."

"Let me go!" Judy shouts.

"Come on, you got to move." Lennox shouts to the paramedics, "You got to move! Come on."

The Paramedics arrive just in time while the Lanterns cover them.

"We got no pulse. Starting CPR." He said.

"I have to see my kid! I got a son!" Ron shouts to the soldiers.

"Sammy!" Judy shouts while trying not to shed tears.

The medics arrive with a Defibrillator. They ripped open Sam's shirt and charge the device.

"Ready to shock." The medic said.

"Clear."

"Ready to shock. One, two, three."

They shocked Sam's chest but nothing.

"Do it again!" Lennox said.

They try again but nothing.

"Jordan!" Lennox said.

The Paramedics then turn towards Jane and Lennox grabs Gabrielle, "Clear!"

They shock Jane but they got no pulse. Gabrielle sheds some tears from her eyes in sadness.

"Try again!" Lennox said.

They try again, but still nothing. He looks at Lennox before shaking his head no. The girls scream in horror. Gabrielle has lost her beloved sister and leader. The Lanterns hang their heads down in silence mourning their leader's death.

"Keep fighting!" David shouts with determination.

The Lanterns keep fighting on.

"Okay, listen to my voice." Mikeala said to Sam, "I love you and I need you. Please. Please, come back to me. Sam! Please, I love you."

"Jane, please listen. You are my baby sister and I love you." Gabrielle said, "Please, Jane! We can't fight without you. I don't want to be the only one left!"

In the heavens, Sam and Jane look around to see they are on Earth, but in a desert.

"Are we dead?"

"Don't think so."

Just then a voice speaks to them.

 _"We have been watching you a long, long time."_

Just then the Six Primes arrives in front of them.

 _"You two have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned."_

" _Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny."_

Just then a flash of green light devours Jane and she looks around and sees nothing but pure blackness. She then looks and sees a small light before if forms in the Entity of Ion.

 _"Jane Jordan of Earth. You had fought for the Lantern Corp with courage, with duty, and with sacrifice._ " _You and your members gave everything in your life." It said._

"I have tried, Ion but I have failed them even Sam." Jane said.

" _You have the will to fight, Jordan. It is your destiny to bring peace to the Galaxy and your world. This is the reason why you were chosen to lead."_

Jane looks at Ion. He does have a point about this. She is nearly a coward from death but she is determined to not give up.

"Ion, I am willing to give everything I got to stop the Fallen! Lend me your strenght!" Jane said.

Ion flashes pure green light and it devours Jane.

From Sam, he gasps for air as he is fully revived from the light. Mikaela quickly embraces him tightly.

"I love you. I love you." Sam said breathlessly.

Then all of a sudden a flash of green light shine on Jane pushing Gabrielle back. Everyone looks as the light devours the girl before being lift off the ground.

"Jane!" Sam shouts.

Then the light dies down before Jane lands on the ground. She opens her eyes.

"Jane" Gabrielle shouts as she runs and embraces her tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, team. I and reborn and I and back. And this time for good." Jane said.

They hug each other. The Task Force arrives and gather around Jane.

"A miracle." David said.

The Matrix then reforms its back. Jane picks it up and gives it to Sam.

"Go, Sam. Fulfill your destiny." She said to him.

Sam goes to Optimus with the Matrix. He yells and merges it inside his chest. Optimus then opens his eyes. He slowly gets up and looks at Sam.

"Boy. You returned for me." Optimus said.

"A living Prime. Hah hah! I don't believe it!" Jetfire said in awed.

"Optimus..."

Optimus turns to Jane. She flies and embraces his face.

"Jane, you have came back for me." Optimus said.

"I have return from the grave, Prime. Reborn." Jane said.

Just then a flash shines and the enemy attacks. He teleports to the field knocking everyone to the ground. He then pins Optimus down and grabs the Matrix with his telekinesis. The Fallen has arrived.

"My Matrix!" He said evilly.

"You!" Jane shouts in anger.

"Jordan! You have failed!" The Fallen said.

Jane aims and shoots, but the Fallen teleports to escape. Everyone begins recovering from the ambush.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Sam shouts to Optimus.

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide said.

Jetfire sees the Fallen heading towards the pyramid knowing that he is preparing to activate the machine.

"Oh, no." He said gravely.

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam shouts as Optimus tries to get up, "You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

The Fallen reaches to the machine where Megatron awaits.

"Fallen, my master." He said to his master.

"My brothers could not stop me from this." The Fallen said as he places the key inside and the machine begins powering up.

"Yes..." He said wickedly clenching his fist.

"Now I claim your sun." The Fallen declared as he looks up at the sun.

"Move!" Lennox shouts.

"Enemy target on top of the pyramid. Engage! Engage! Engage!" Epps said to the tanks.

"All lanterns, destroy that machine!" Gabrielle shouts.

The tanks and the MLRSs locked on and open fire on the machine. The Lantern Task Force fly towards the top, however that did not stop the Fallen.

"In moments, we'll be at firing strength. No one can stop us!" Megatron said.

The Fallen growls and raises his arms. The force pulls all the machines like a magnet. A missile heads for the Fallen, but it goes off course and destroys a tank. The Lanterns were too caught in the telekinesis. The Fallen then drops them to the pyramid. They tumbled down the side in ruins or in flames. The Lanterns were tossed aside back to the others but knocked down.

"Guys!" Jane shouts to her team. She sees them hurt and gets fustrated.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now." Jetfire said, "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill... your destiny..." Jetfire sacrifices his life by pulling his spark from his chest. He falls to the floor dead.

"Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners." Ratchet said.

Jolt connects his electric cables to Optimus and the remains of Jetfire and begins transplanting Jetfire's parts. Optimus receives Jetfire's boosters for flight and his cannons for firepower. Optimus gets to his feet and readies for battle. He is now known as Jetpowef Optimus Prime.

"Fallen! Megatron! BEWARE MY POWER!" Jane joins in the fight and constructs a jet powered wing suit. Her arms are converted into mini-guns. A helmet was formed and a visor covers her eyes. Optimus looks down at Jane who nods.

"Let's roll." He said with determination.

With that Optimus and Jane took off into the air. Lennox, Gabrielle and the other follow them. A group of F-22s flying towards the pyramids. The Fallen begins shifting rocks around the pyramid.

"This planet will be dark forever." The Fallen said.

Jane flies towards the Raptors who are heading for the rocks.

"Pilots, break formation! We got this!" She said to them.

The planes break off qne Jane fires her gun and destroys some rocks, clearing a path for Optimus. They fly towards the machine where the Fallen and Megatron are at. Jane fires her guns at Megatron while Optimus slams into the Fallen knocking him off the pyramid. He and Jane aim their weapons and fires a bullet into the machine. It sparks and then explodes in green flames. The Fallen and Optimus fall down one side while Megatron tumbles down another. Optimus and the Fallen slam into the pillars and into the Luxor Temples.

"Die, like your brothers!" The Fallen shouts. Optimus fires on the Fallen. Jane attacks the Fallen with her machine guns.

"They were your brothers too!" Optimus shouts.

As they fight Megatron emerges and goes after Optimus. Optimus activates his boosters and they all flown into another set of pillars. Megatron yanks Optimus off of the Fallen and attacks. Jane constructs a arm cannon and shoots Megatron repeaditly in the chest.

"Hands off of Optimus, Decepti-creep!" Jane shouts.

The Fallen strike with his spear, but Jane parries the attack. Megatron strikes Optimus and shoot him. Optimus grabs Megatron's cannon and twists it hard. He fires the cannon and it blows Megatron's right face off making him roar in pain. He tries to attack but Optimus cuts his arm off. He charges his boosters and fires a large beam at Megatron. He is thrown into the Edfu temple. He is brutally beaten from the fight.

"Starscream!" Megatron shouts to his second in command.

The Fallen throws some rocks at Prime, but Jane blocks them. Optimus fires his machine gun and slashes the Fallen's face with his sword. The Fallen yanks one of Optimus' boosters and hits him with it. He readies his spear but Prime fights for it.

"You picked the wrong planet!" Optimus shouts. He grabs the Fallen's spear and stabs him in the back. "Give me your face!"

Jane creates a scythe and tears the Fallen's face off. She grabs his spear and breaks it in half. The Fallen growls in pain. Optimus punches through his chest and yanks his spark out. He crushes it and falls to the ground. Jane steps on the dying leader with a sword in hand.

"Death is not the Prime way." The Fallen said his lasts words.

Jane jumps and stabs the ancient evil in the chest destroying his Spark. She looks at him and says, "I'm no Prime."

"I rise. You fall." Optimus said.

Megatron and Starscream arrive too late save the Fallen.

"No. No." Megatron said.

"Not to... call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive." Starscream said.

"This isn't over." Megatron said Megatron and Starscream are forced to retreat. The battle is over and the Allies claim victory.

 **Thank you guys...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Will of the Transformers II**_

 **Chapter 14: The end of the the beginning.**

The battle of Giza was over. Some parts of the historical land were destroyed. More than 40 US Marines are killed and hundreds wounded. Sam then sees Optimus and Jane behind the Sphinx. Optimus releases Jetfire's part and Jane dissolves her constructs. In her hand was the Matrix of Leadership. Everyone was reunited. Sam and Mikaela are reunited.

"Took all this for you to tell me that you love me." Mikaela said to him.

"You said it first." Sam replied back.

Ron and Judy had meet up with them along with Bumblebee. From a hill Simmons, Leo, Mudflap and Skids arrived. Lennox shakes hands with Simmons. Gabrielle and the Lanterns are reunited with Jane. She looks at Optimus who smiles at her.

Out at sea on an aircraft carrier, Optimus is in his alt-mode while the others are below deck in their vehicle mode. Jane is on Optimus' shoulder looking at the sun set. Sam and Mikaela are looking at Optimus.

"Thank you, Sam. For saving my life." Optimus said to him.

"You're welcome. Thank you for believing in me." Sam said.

" _Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face... together. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."_

After a few hours of sailing, the carrier reaches to Diego Garcia and all of the Autobots have departed the ship. John was wounded from the battle earlier. They quickly helped the Green Lantern.

"Hang in there, Davis." Lennox said.

The soldiers place him on a stretcher. That's when Arcee appears in her holoform. She is in her late 20's with pink hair. She has a white shirt with a black jacket. She also wears black jeans with holes and boots. She reaches to John with a smile on her face. As they place him inside Ratchet, Arcee speaks to John.

"Thank you for saving me, John." Arcee said.

"It's what I do, lad. I protect people." John said.

Arcee then out of nowhere grabs him and kisses him on the lips. John returns the favor before parting. For several months, the Allies are still hunting down any remaining Decepticons. Sam returns to college to complete his education. Jane was looking at the ocean at the beach when Optimus arrives in his human form. He wraps his arms around her. She smiles and turns to him.

"I'm glad that we're home." Jane said.

"Jordan, I knew you came for me." Optimus said.

"Optimus, there's something I wanted to tell you." Jane said as she takes his hands, "I think I'm falling in love with you. You are the strongest, fearless man I have ever met. I know you would never give up on me."

"Jane, I have been thinking the same way and I too have feeling like you humans have." Optimus said placing his hand on her cheek.

Then they lean in and plant their lips into each other. They wrapped their arms around each other while showing their love. After a few minutes they parted for air.

"I love you, Optimus..." Jane said.

"I know, Jane." Optimus said.

They look out at the ocean knowing they are now a couple.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

In a desert in Africa, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave who is now on Earth are planning their next move. A Decepticon arrives to meet up with them.

"It is good to see you fully reactivated and perfect timing as well." Megatron said to him Soundwave shows a holographic image of a nuclear facility. "Travel to this abandon nuclear facility in Chernobyl and retrieve this item. Optimus believes that he has struck a fatal blow to my plans, but nothing could be further from the truth. Operation Pillar cannot be stopped. Earth and its resources will soon be mine and Cybertron shall be born anew!"

 **My apologies everyone for the wait. This is the end of the second film. Here is the beginning of the third and final movie. The Autobots and the Lanterns learn of a Cybertronian spacecraft hidden on the moon, and race against the Decepticons to reach it and to learn its secrets. But soon they will discovered that an old alley will become a new enemy...**


End file.
